


Robin's Duty

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batpile, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Ephebophilia, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Tickling, Underage Sex, Very slight dubcon, Watersports, batfam, dubcon, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: One hundred percent pedophilloic/ephebophilic sin with minor plot. Generally follows the plot of Batman and Robin, Batman Inc stuff. Bruce Wayne has… tendencies… things he’s not proud of. So when Tim Drake insists on being with him as Robin, he needs to make sure he understands the job description. Like Dick had. Like Jason had.He understands just fine.(Damian also added in later chapters, making this incestuous sin to boot. Not entirely focused on Tim/Bruce, lots of pairings, and some flashbacks).





	1. Tim/Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)

After so much time tracking the Batman, Tim was upset to learn the truth. Of course lacking Robin… turning dangerous for the average street thug, that was one thing. This was… something else. Something he had to make sure of. 

 

**10 hours ago**

 

“No more kids.” Was what he had said. Tim insisted. Batman refused. Tim doubled his efforts. Tripled them. He showed his value. Argued that Bruce needed a Robin. He had Dick Grayson’s blessing. He had Alfred Pennyworth’s blessing. He just needed Bruce’s. Finally, Batman cracked, but it hadn’t been the way Tim had intended at all. 

 

“Follow me.” It was the tenth night Tim Drake had snuck out and found Batman, though he was only wearing a hoodie, not the tights. Maybe Batman was getting sick of this, but Tim had just begun. He wasn’t giving in without a fight. but he hadn’t expected Batman to stick him in the car and bring him straight to the Batcave, which he had. 

 

“Come upstairs.” Bruce Wayne said simply, pulling off the cowl and tucking it under one arm. The mansion wasn’t anything Tim was extra impressed with, but it was… quiet. Tim followed him through the house, up the stairs, and into a bedroom. The master bedroom. “Sit down.” Tim sat on the bed. “Not there.” 

 

“Sorry.” Tim got up, but Batman waved a hand. 

 

“Never mind, it’s fine. Just- I’m not used to people sitting there.” To his surprise, Mr. Wayne didn’t sit. He opened a window and swung out, where Tim heard the sound of a brick being moved, and a panel opening, then a second one inside of it. When he swung back in, he had in his hand a small box, which he opened in front of Tim. Inside were a series of video recorder tapes. Next to that, some papers, which Wayne took out. Then he put them back in. He paced the room, returned to the box, touched the papers, put them back in. 

 

“Uh- what are you? Doing?” 

 

“This isn’t easy. And it may backfire. I’m trying to think of a different way to get you off my tail.” 

 

“I’m not giving up. Listen, you need-“ 

 

“I don’t need kids around!” Wayne took hold of the lamp on his desk and threw it hard against the wall, where it shattered. He stood there, breathing hard, as Tim stared, frozen. When he recovered, he said:

 

“I know you’re scared of loosing-“ 

 

“You don’t know a damn about what I’m scared of.” Wayne paused. “You don’t understand what I can do to you.” He returned to the box. “A part of me wants to show you this, and a part of me is afraid of what will happen. I want to be turned in, but I’m - too weak.” 

 

“Turned in for-?” Tim was going to finish with “what,” but there was no need. His breath caught as Wayne threw something on the bed. The papers inside turned out to be photos, and they weren’t innocent, to say the least. They were of a young Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, all in varying states of undress, eyes hooded with pleasure. Tim looked away, standing up, his breathing hard. 

 

“What is this?” He yelled, disbelief overtaking him. 

 

“The truth about me. About them. I did things to them that I can’t- go home, Tim Drake. You don’t want this life.” 

 

Instead Tim stepped forward, trying to verify what his eyes were seeing. He touched one photo, of Dick Grayson, smiling, posing like he and Wayne were playing a game. He was…. not just naked. He was covered with cum and wearing nothing but the Robin cape, which was laid out under him. Smiling. Smiling so wide, almost laughing. Tim looked at Wayne, and was surprised the man was holding eye contact. “You did this?!” 

 

“Yes.” Almost a whisper. 

 

“WHY?!” Tim demanded. 

 

“Because I couldn’t stop myself anymore.” This one just a murmur. “Every day I go through this room to the box in this panel,” he pointed furiously at the window, “And I look at the box, and I think how I should burn it. Every day, I can’t. Because I’m too cowardly. And because I know that if I rid myself of these sins, I will do it again. And again. Now go home.” 

 

“This…. this is what’s keeping you under control?” 

 

“It’s not working very well of late, so go home.” 

 

“You don’t want to hurt me.” Tim said in realisation. 

 

“Yes. And… And I deserve to be punished.” Batman turned to look out of his window. It was dark, but the image must have been keeping his attention at least a little. After a long while, he sat on the bed and gathered the images. Tim couldn’t look at them. But he didn’t move. He was thinking. 

 

If Wayne had no outlet, what would he do? He was trying to contain it, but how long could he hold out? Already so dangerous, so dark, and stretched too thin holding himself back from tearing the criminals apart and giving in to his own urges. What if rescuing a young boy turned into… something else? And here he was, sitting inches from Tim. He could make the choice right now, help Bruce Wayne. He could stop him from taking advantage of anyone….younger. 

 

Of course getting rid of Batman was another option. But was that safer for anyone? One maniac would be stopped, making way for a thousand more. 

 

Tim turned toward where Wayne was sitting and leaned down over him, putting both hands on the sides of his legs. “Don’t.” Came the automatic command, his voice deep. 

 

“I want to help you.” Tim said in what he hoped was a persuasive voice. 

 

“I could hurt you. Badly.” 

 

“I know you’re trying to hold back, and I know you can’t. _You_ know it won’t last.” Tim replied. “At least with me, I know… I know what I’m doing.” Did he? Tim swallowed, but his throat was still dry. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Batman said, something else in his voice now. It sounded like pain. 

 

“Even if you do, I can take it. Let me.” Tim said, and though he was nervous he was also happy not to hear it in his own voice. 

 

He didn’t fool Wayne even for a second, though. “You’re scared.” 

 

“Nervous.” Tim corrected slowly. “That’s not the same thing.” While they were talking, Tim had put one leg on the other side of Wayne, and he was now straddling him on either side. Tim ran his hands, shaking and slow, up the form-fitting outfit Batman was wearing, caressing every muscle. Tim was already growing. He’d never touched anyone like that. He was handsome, but a lack of age and opportunity has made him inexperienced. 

 

“It’s…. your first time?” Wayne paused when Tim had, sure his hands had betrayed his inexperience.  When Batman clarified, “With a man?” Tim relaxed a little. 

 

Tim nodded. “Never had the occasion. I’m not _uninterested_ , though.” He clarified, and Wayne gave him a little grunt. But he shut his eyes tight as Tim continued. When Tim reached his throat, Wayne drew a sharp breath and grabbed his cape, desperate to hold onto something. “Feels good?” Tim hadn’t meant to whisper but his voice failed him at the last second. 

 

“Yeah.” Wayne grunted. “Amazing. Tim….. I can’t… I can’t hold back.” 

 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Tim said gently, and this response earned a whimper. An actual whimper. He smiled a little, proud of his progress. “You can call me anything you like.” He said, thinking of the photos and wondering if he could really take that. 

 

“Bruce. Call me Bruce.” 

 

“I can call you something else if you want.” Tim said, but even to himself he sounded hesitant. He’d never exactly had a daddy kink, and this might be pushing it. 

 

To his relief, Batman said, “No, Bruce. I like Bruce.” 

 

“Okay, Bruce it is.” 

 

It happened so fast that Tim was shocked for a few seconds. All of the sudden he was laying on his back, the Bat over him, with the cape spreading around them. Bruce was kissing him hard, desperate, and wet. He tried to keep up with the rhythm, but Bruce was an expert and Tim had no clue what he was doing with his tongue. He forgot to breath. His pulse shot through the roof as Bruce straddled him, grinding against his stomach. In a flash he was undoing the utility belt and dropping it to the side with a loud _clunk_! Then he began to shirk off the pants and Tim’s breath caught. But all Bruce did was lift Tim’s hoodie and shirt off of his stomach and plant his erection there, rubbing against the sweat on his stomach, using his own precum as lubricant. Tim closed his eyes as Bruce began kissing him again, this time everywhere. His mouth, neck, shoulders, and cheeks were covered in spit by the time Bruce left off, panting in his right ear as he came. At his climax all he said was “Tim…. Tim…. oh, god….” 

 

He was still for a moment and Tim stared at the roof, not really seeing it. Then Bruce began to strip him in earnest. He stayed still, unsure he could or even should move. If he did, would he scare Bruce off? It turned out, though, that his frozen posture scared him more. “Tim?” Bruce asked suddenly.

 

“Yeah?” Tim said, startled. He looked at Bruce. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m with you. I’m just not… sure what to do…” 

 

Self-doubt was already closing in on Bruce. “I should st-” 

  
Tim leaned up and cut off Bruce’s words with a kiss, which steadily grew hotter. Bruce was petting him everywhere in seconds, taking off Tim’s shirt and sweater. They joined the kiss again as soon as they were off, and Tim was at his own pants before Bruce could be, struggling out of his underwear as well. Bruce’s recovery time was incredible, though, because he was already hard when Tim accidentally brushed against him. 

 

Bruce groaned, his eyes fluttering shut with the feeling. He grabbed Tim’s arm hard and Tim winced, but Bruce was too far gone to realise it. He took Tim’s hand as well, guiding towards him and enclosing it around his thick member. Tim’s hands didn’t feel big enough for the whole thickness of it and that made him nervous. But he tried to pump it, even though he couldn’t really get a rhythm. Bruce on the other hand was doing just fine finding a rhythm for Tim. The skilled hand around Tim’s cock was incredible. Bruce spit on him and Tim fell back on the sheets, moaning. It felt absolutely incredible. 

 

Too soon he was thrusting upwards, desperate for just a little more friction. Bruce delivered, and Tim came so hard his vision was temporarily lost in a spike of white light. He felt a gentle, wet pressure and realized Bruce was licking him. He looked down to confirm it and saw Bruce cleaning his stains up with his tongue. He groaned and let his head fall down again. “Damn it, Tim.” 

 

Tim smiled vaguely to himself at the words, but he tensed when he felt Bruce wiggle a wet finger inside of him. Oh. Tim took a few deep breaths. He could do this. He could do it. There was pain with the second finger, though Bruce was being generous with the lubricant he had pulled out of god knows where. The third finger was much worse. Tim breathed deep and tried to relax, but Bruce was working fast, and the fourth one was shoved in almost mercilessly. Bruce worked him like that for a while, brushing his prostrate as much as he could. Tim was completely overtaxed. He had spent himself in his one burst of orgasm and now lay helpless against the fingers prodding his insides. He felt himself cum again but it wasn’t pleasurable at all. He sobbed, but managed to hold the sound in. He wanted Bruce to go all the way, now. To show him he could handle this, and Bruce didn’t need anyone else. 

 

And he wasn’t sure Bruce would stop even if he begged. He didn’t want to find out. 

 

Bruce pulled out his fingers roughly. “Tim…” He panted, lubing himself, “Tim, god, Tim… yes… yes…!” He pushed in. Tim could feel him trying to hold back, but his hips wouldn’t stop thrusting. He had forced himself in in just a minute and Tim was speared on Bruce’s heavy cock. He twitched and clenched around it as Bruce pounded him. The pain was bad, but Tim was sure it could be much worse. He let himself be a rag doll, focusing all his remaining energy on his expression. He didn’t want to betray his feelings to Bruce and throw him off. 

 

Bruce had just enough brains left to, thankfully, pull out before he came. Tim was grateful for this even as Bruce came on his stomach again. Bruce realized with horror that he was gripping Tim’s chest and shoulder with most of his strength and let go. Tim opened his eyes just as Bruce was regaining sanity. 

 

“Wow. Can I sleep here?” Was all he said. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. Bruce panicked, checked all his vitals and his breathing. He sat on the edge of the bed for a while watching Tim and found himself beating off on the boy’s sleeping figure two minutes later. It had always been like this. Seeing Dick in the morning was enough for a quickie in the shower before he went to work, and Jason’s uniform ripped at the shoulder was sufficient for Bruce to drag him into the Batmobile for half an hour. Jason had always laughed at that. 

 

_Damn it! Why can’t I control myself!?_ He had asked the same question a thousand times. After the third climax, he was spent. He laid down next to Tim and closed his eyes, intent on resting for just a few minutes, and woke up the next morning. 

 

 

Tim’s eyelashes batted gently against his cheeks, and his eyes flickered open. A moment of confusion made little dimples in his brows, and all Bruce could think was _Cute_. Then Tim caught up with his body, and properly saw Bruce staring at him. “Hey.” He said in a sweet voice. Bruce locked down his features, then remembered he could show emotion here. At the very least Tim seemed alright. 

 

“Hi. How are you?” He murmured. 

 

“Good. I thought I’d feel kind of….” There was a long pause, then Tim chuckled at himself. 

 

“What? What is it?” 

 

“Different. Does that sound stupid? It does, right?” 

 

“No, it doesn’t. You don’t? Feel different?” 

 

“Not really.” Tim shifted, and the pain came. He winced. 

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

“It’s not.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s okay. Bruce, please. Let me decide. And you were fine last night. I knew you’d have trouble holding on and you did. Next time will be better, right? Still, I was… surprised about that. It was really explosive. Way better than doing it myself.” 

 

Bruce sat up. 

 

“Sorry, I’m ruining it, aren’t I?” 

 

“Not at all. You’ve reassured me of your interest. Why would that ruin it?” 

 

“I mean, aren’t you… don’t you like it when- when we’re like, innocent or something?” 

 

“I like that, but I know it’s not healthy. Sometimes walking the line between the innocence and the knowledge is much better for me. You’re an active participant. Nothing I do is very legal. But I like to at least feel I’m not doing wrong by my lover.” 

 

“Right.” Tim said. “Well, it’s my first time. I’ll uh… I’m sure I’ll get better. Know what you like.” 

 

“You’re staying?” 

 

Tim chuckled. “Yeah. And I’m going to be Robin. Understand?” 

 

“You didn’t do this for that, did you, Tim?” His frown was very deep. 

 

“No, but it’s what I want. It’ll be good for you. You can’t do anything right without a Robin, Bruce.” He joked. When Bruce scowled at him, he said seriously, “Please trust me.” 

 

“I’ll design something for you.” 

 

“I’ll help.” 

 

“No, you’ll train.” 

 

After a long pause, Bruce reached out. He waited for Tim to flinch, but his expression didn’t change at all. Bruce ran one hand through Tim’s hair and Bruce’s eyes slipped shut, Tim watching him enjoy the feeling. He craved the contract so intensely- 

 

“I didn’t realise you were a virgin. I probably would have been more insistent that your first time wasn’t with me.” 

 

“Did those other Robins have a choice?” Tim asked, his mouth going dry. He was finally voicing something that had been bothering him since he first saw those pictures the night before, holding him back from giving over. How many kids had he hurt? Dick had seemed happy, at least…

 

“Yes. They sought me. Especially… Dick… he… really sought me. Constantly. More than you have.” 

 

“How many?” 

 

“Two. Really, Tim. Two, only two. I know it’s hard to believe. I’d closed myself off so much, and made sure I was never alone with- with children.” Tim could see how hard it was for Bruce to talk about this. He wasn’t nervous, that wasn’t why he was pausing. He was pausing because it was painful to say this out loud. To admit that he was a pedophile, to Tim, and even to himself. “I promised myself I would never falter, but Dick… he tested me in way I didn’t expect. I wanted to help him get over the death of his parents. To help him move past when I myself couldn’t. But Dick was interested in other things, too.” 

 

“Where did he learn it?” 

 

“From me. From watching me. He wasn’t experienced. He was young and he was new to it all, and he let me touch him and loved it. I knew I shouldn’t but he always begged me after that, and his hair, his eyes…” So Bruce Wayne liked black hair and blue eyes? Tim supposed that made sense. These types usually had a specific victim. “Tim, you can ask him. Hell, I have, a thousand times.” 

 

“Jason Todd?” Tim knew this subject would be difficult, especially if- no, he hated to think that. Surely Bruce wouldn’t have killed him. “He was killed… by the Joker?” 

 

“Yes.” Bruce’s voice cracked at this, and Tim knew he was seeing him at his weakest. 

 

“Did he come to you?” 

 

“Yes. Of course, and he had… experience. I know I was compounding the problem, cashing in on something terrible that had happened to him, but he always seemed alright with what was happening. I shouldn’t have used him like that.” 

 

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed and Tim moved so he was behind him, draping his arms around Bruce’s tired neck and shoulders. “You can’t stop yourself.” He whispered. “Not forever. You need an outlet.” 

 

“Mmm. Stop, please, Tim. You remind me of Dick.” Tim kissed his right ear. Bruce palmed himself with one hand and reached up with the other to cup Tim’s face, brining him close to there again so he could repeat the action. Tim followed through. “You’re making me hard again.” 

 

Finally Tim backed off. “Okay, I’ll let you calm down.” He got up, waited for second, then added, “Is it really that obvious? That I’m a virgin?” 

 

“Your reactions were too intense for it not to be your first time. Even if you were running high, there’s a certain amount of strain your body goes through the first time.” His body exposed, he felt Bruce looking at him, but when he turned around, Bruce only said “Bruises.” 

 

“I know. You were rough, but…” Bruce looked hurt. “Just let me take a break. I’ll be back when I feel better. Soon. Shhhhh.” Because Bruce showed every sign of interrupting. “Don’t apologise anymore. I choose this.” 

 

Bruce nodded, saying nothing, but his eyes were downcast. “I’ve got to get back,” Tim said, “See you soon.” And he was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2: Tim/Bruce (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He moved toward Bruce, who stood stalk still as Tim kissed him gently. Just as before, it happened quickly. Suddenly, he was in Bruce’s arms and he was being kissed furiously, pet all up and down his body, to the point that Bruce actually lifted him up. He broke the kiss. “Calm down.” He whispered. Bruce let go. “I said calm down not stop.” Tim said. 
> 
> Tim returns to the manor to let Bruce fuck him.  
> :))))))))  
> The end. Just kidding. He also has a chat with Dick Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have major tickle kink and it's super obvious in this chapter. One of my Batfam things though is the boy's laughter being one of the only things that can set Bruce off as well, so laughing Bruce! (Yay)! I hope you guys like this one. If you do, please review!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)

**Chapter Two**

 

It was a whole week before Bruce heard from Tim, and even then it wasn’t like he had imagined. Tim just… rung the doorbell. Of course Bruce wasn’t in the habit of answering the door, but it was nine anyway and he was preparing to go down to the cave, so he was in his office downstairs. He heard the door, and he heard Alfred walking briskly there. A thousand scenarios, most of them involving a rescue should the person at the door be dangerous, ran through his head. Then Alfred came into his study as he was stretching, having just stood up from working on his computer. 

 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred said in his ‘I don’t mean to disturb you but…’ voice. 

 

“Yes, Alfred?” 

 

“There’s a young Mr. Drake to see you?” 

 

Of course Alfred made this sound like a question, but Bruce knew that, one,  Alfred was aware of Tim, two, he even supported him, and three, he was aware that Bruce had decided to make him the new Robin. What had changed his mind, of course, he didn’t know. Or rather, if Alfred knew anything about this…. Bruce didn’t want to _know_ he knew. It was a conundrum to be sure. Bruce was adept at having secrets, but Alfred was adept at knowing them. He personally liked to believe that Alfred wasn’t capable of allowing him to get away with his misdeeds, but he might of counted the costs, just like Bruce had done himself (multiple times). 

 

Bruce determined that Alfred probably thought it was the run in with Harvey. Or Joker. Or both. It’s true that those things proved Tim’s worth as Robin, but it wasn’t the criminals on the outside of the these walls Bruce had entirely been worried about. He could train Tim. He could do better with that. Choose better. Work harder. But he couldn’t change his own sick mind. He had considered many times ending it himself, in a variety of ways, but he wasn’t strong enough. 

 

Still, Bruce was certainly surprised at this. It had been a week and he didn’t feel within his rights to contact Tim after what he had done. He had just given up hope yesterday, sure Tim had changed his mind due to the… hm… circumstances… and that’s why he hadn’t gotten in touch. 

 

“Right.” Bruce said, betraying none of this. “Speaking of that, Alfred, I need you to go get the usual, and also… this.” He reached into a drawer and handed Alfred the sketchbook, turned to the last page, where Tim’s outfit lay. Naturally Alfred would cover the Robin story by simply buying some complimentary colors, but he also needed a good few materials that were harder to find. 

 

“Ah. I shall go to speak with Mr. Fox, then.” Alfred said, showing no surprise. “The boy is waiting in the foyer, sir.” 

 

“Thank you, Alfred.” Alfred didn’t comment on the late notice, but went out immediately, only popping into the room to tell Tim that Bruce was on his way. Still, Bruce waited until he could see the car pulling out of the driveway and going down the long driveway. Then he opened the door to the foyer. 

 

Tim had been sitting, and now stood up. “Hi, Bruce.” He said cheerfully. It won Bruce over immediately, but first…

 

“Tim… are you alright?” 

 

“Yeah. Sorry, busy week. And also… I wanted to make sure I was in top shape.” 

 

“Tim, I’m so sorry.” 

 

“Bruce, next time you say that I’m going to lay on the floor and start crying, just to make a point.” Tim joked. Seeing the look on Bruce’s face was stern, he turned serious. “Sorry, my humor isn’t- Look, it’s my choice.” 

 

Bruce sighed. “Well, you’d have the right to lay down and cry.” 

 

“Yeah, because you won’t stop talking about it. Bruce, I said I made my choice, right? Well, here I am. You can be you with me. Isn’t that why you sent uh- Alfred- out?” 

 

“No, that’s not why. Not entirely. I just didn’t want to discuss this with him in the house, though, to be honest.” 

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you want to…” He waved his hand vaguely. God, he couldn’t even say it. Could Bruce really, in good conscience-?  “But can we start slightly slower?” Tim asked. 

 

“I’ll do my best.” Bruce caught himself before he apologised this time. 

 

Tim wasn’t tricked. “Haha! You’re learning.” He moved toward Bruce, who stood stalk still as Tim kissed him gently. Just as before, it happened quickly. Suddenly, he was in Bruce’s arms and he was being kissed furiously, pet all up and down his body, to the point that Bruce actually lifted him up. He broke the kiss. “Calm down.” He whispered. Bruce let go. “I said calm down not stop.” Tim said, and he went for Bruce’s jaw, leaving a wet streak everywhere. Bruce reversed their positions and pushed Tim into the wall. Lifting Tim, he began to press himself against his body hard and fast. Tim readjusted so it was the friction was beneficial to him as well. Then he let Bruce do the work, mostly. Near the end of his ecstasy he started to buck mindlessly, moaning and saying Bruce’s name just as Bruce was saying his. Then they both came within a minute of each other, Bruce last. Tim felt Bruce’s body dip slightly as his strength faltered for a half a second at his climax. Then he stood there panting into Tim’s ear as they both enjoyed the sensation. 

 

He put Tim down, but they continued making out for some time, slow and sloppy, as if they were drugged. When they broke apart, Bruce looked annoyed with himself. “I had better change and you… uh…” 

 

“I’ll go home for the day. What did… uh… what did you used to do when you,” he cleared his throat, “lost control.” 

 

“This particular instance didn’t usually happen.” Bruce admitted slowly. 

 

“We’ll both get better. With time.” Tim said, and Bruce nodded his agreement. Tim shuffled past him to the door, sure that any sudden movement would send Bruce into a needy fuck again. “Next time I’ll… bring a set of clothes, same as the one I’m wearing.” 

 

“God, this is a bad idea.” Bruce mumbled at the wall. 

 

“We just need time to get ahold of ourselves.” Tim said. He touched Bruce’s shoulder, let his hand slide down his arm, and Bruce’s eyes closed of their own will. Tim cut the contact short, and he closed the door behind him. 

 

The next few months were strange for Tim. He would come over, Bruce would hold back until they were not going to be disturbed, then he would let go all at once, often hurting Tim, but always apologetic. He never forced Tim to cum, but it often happened just from excitement.  After they were done, Tim would change clothes, sometimes into the Robin outfit, pack his wasted clothes into his bag for later washing, and they would either work, train, or he would get orders. Often once wasn’t enough for Bruce. Tim soon found his energy of the first night wasn’t atypical. The man was in amazing shape, with a libido to match. But Tim didn’t mind. He learned a lot, and he saw Bruce calming, slowly. He became less angry in the field, less brooding in the cave, and absolutely loving in bed. 

 

While Tim was studying abroad, Bruce rented hotels for them frequently, where Tim would meet him. It made him feel a bit like an escort. He preferred the manor, but Alfred was often there and it wasn’t safe for them sometimes, and other times it was impossible to get there due to proximity. There was a lot of planning going into their meetings. Almost as much as what was going into Tim’s training. 

 

Half-way through the month, Tim had a good handle on the whole story, and he’d already met Dick Grayson again several times. Friendly, casual… He didn’t seem burdened by his contact with Bruce. He did, however, seemed burdened by everything else. 

 

Tim waited for a week before contacting Dick Grayson after he’d gotten the role. Dick knew of course, but this was about something else. He had wanted to check Bruce’s story immediately, but he had also thought it might be awkward to talk about Bruce first, and he had resolved to waite near a month before broaching this topic. During this time, Bruce calmed considerably. He went from taking Tim in any secure location almost nightly to every few nights, and seemed to have better control over what he was doing. And of course, Tim finished training with Alfred, making him tougher than ever. It was three months from his first intense run-in with Bruce that he finally found the time to have dinner with Dick. 

 

He and Dick met for a private dinner at the manor. Alfred apologised that he couldn’t be there to serve them, but Tim just shook his head and said it was fine. He had actually planned for Alfred and Bruce to be gone. Bruce hadn’t argued nor mentioned anything, but Tim thought he probably knew why he wanted Dick alone. He was going to a gala (one Tim’s parents would once again be missing, along with his youth, surprise surprise). 

 

The first thing Dick said when Tim arrived was, “I ordered out because believe me, you don’t want to taste my cooking!” 

 

Tim laughed. “What’d you get?” 

 

“Uh, pizza, of course.” Dick said with a winning smile. It was easy for Tim to see the general attraction everyone had for Dick, and though of course he didn’t entirely understand Bruce’s enthusiasm for children, he couldn’t knock his taste once they’d grown. Jason had been handsome, too. 

 

Now that Tim was experienced, he was more interested in men than he had been. What had been a curiosity was now confirmed for him. He found himself eying Dick Grayson a lot these days, because that Nightwing uniform showed off all the curves, and Tim was loving it. 

 

Tim and Dick spent the evening talking about everything under the sun, but especially Tim’s training, chowing down on pizza and drinking coke. They made plans for when Tim would train with Nightwing, which had been the guise of this meeting, and then Tim settled in a chair in the sitting room with a coffee, which he’d been drinking more and more of, and Dick with a beer. The conversation dulled a little and Tim cleared his throat, the nerves that had been building all night flying into full gear now that it was the perfect time to bring up the subject he _really_ wanted to discuss. 

 

“Are you alright? You’ve seemed bothered by something all night long.” 

 

“Can I ask you a personal question? About being Robin?” 

 

“Yeah, sure, anything.” Dick said brightly. 

 

“It’s only a little related. I think it’s more personal than about being Robin, _exactly_.” Tim said awkwardly.  

 

“Shoot.” Dick said, not impatiently. 

 

Tim hesitated again. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he needed to. “Bruce showed me the pictures… of you.” 

 

This certainly hadn’t been what Dick had expected. He looked shocked and he stood up. “What? Why?” 

 

“He was trying to scare me off.” Tim said, getting up too. 

 

“He can handle himself, Tim. Don’t worry.” Dick said in a reassuring voice. 

 

Tim didn’t bother to correct this supposition, because Dick had misunderstood the purpose of Tim telling him this at all. “No, it’s okay, I wasn’t scared. I just kind of… fell in with him.” 

 

“You slept with Bruce?” His surprised was still more evident, but then he relaxed. “Really good, right?” 

 

“You don’t care? I mean… you think it’s okay?” 

 

“Of course I don’t care. Like you said, it’s somewhat a part of being Robin. If you don’t like it, I’m sure Bruce will stop.” He had so much confidence in the man. Tim didn’t honestly think he had the self control to stop now. Not that it mattered. He wouldn’t have him stop even if he thought he could. It wouldn’t be good for him, ultimately, and Tim had to admit he’d gotten used to Bruce. Now that he was calmer, it was much more like making love, and Bruce was incredible in bed.  

 

“No, you’re right. It was really hot.” Tim admitted. 

 

“Right?” Nightwing joked jovially, putting his arm around Tim’s shoulders. “You are so good for it. You look young, too. Not like you’re fifteen, more like fourteen. I’m sure you could pass for twelve or thirteen if you wanted. Let me make you over for him sometime.” 

 

Tim’s stomach did a flip. “I mean, he’ll be interested longer if I look younger, right?” 

 

“Yeah, I’d say. I didn’t quite get too old for Bruce until pretty recently, actually. Every time I came here we’d end up together, even when I wanted to stay away from him. We were uh- fighting- for a while. But Jason never let me make him over for Bruce. You gotta let me, I’m really good at this.” Dick begged. 

 

“Yeah, you can help me on that point.” Tim said thoughtfully. 

 

“Perfect! Always wanted a Ken doll!” 

 

“Ugh!” Tim said, but without any real feeling. He thought Nightwing was joking. At least a little. 

 

“Hey, is Alfie coming home tonight?” 

 

“Nope, just Bruce?” Tim could swear he was blushing, but if Dick noticed, he didn’t say anything. Of course as only Bruce would be here he would definitely end up in bed with him. 

 

“Here, come on upstairs. Oh, you know what you should wear?” Dick turned around and snapped his fingers, leaving his index finger pointing at Tim. “My old uniform. Not the one I gave you- I still have a few that aren’t on display….” He said teasingly. 

 

“Yeah I saw some of the pictures,” Tim said, trying not to let his disgust show. Dick had looked really young in some of those photos. But actually… maybe it was show. He was offering to make Tim look younger right now. “Will it fit me?” 

 

Dick sized him up with his eyes. “Yeah, sure, I think. Let’s try it out!” 

 

He took the stairs two at a time, and Tim laughed, shaking his head. Like a kid on Christmas, just because he got to dress Tim up. This would be hard to explain if he ever had to. He followed Dick up the stairs. When he got to the top, he was standing with two of the original uniforms in his hands. “What room do you usually use? No, wait- go to Bruce’s room.” 

 

“That would be the room I’m usually using anyway.” Tim said, exasperated. This guy was like a puppy. 

 

As soon as the door was closed, Dick was stripping Tim’s clothes off. “You do your make-up to look like you’re not bruised. I’m going to do your make-up to give you a younger look. Wash your face.” 

 

Tim tried to hide his erection as he scrubbed his make-up off in the sink. It wasn’t so much Dick but the situation. He was used to clothes coming off in here, and his body was practically trained to get expectant as soon as said clothes were off. He didn’t notice right away that Dick was hard, too, but he drew attention to it himself. 

 

“Sorry for all the excitement.” Dick said, gesturing briefly below before he handed Tim the uniform. Tim began to dress. 

 

“Ha, yeah, me too.” Tim said, blushing. 

 

“Bruce stuff does this to me immediately. Sometimes seeing him is enough.” 

 

“He seems to feel the same about… about me.” 

 

“About boys with black hair? Yeah. He has a type.” Dick said, and he laughed. “I wonder if blue eyes are part of it.” 

 

Tim had been wondering the same thing. In fact, he’d been wondering about what he now voiced, “Do you think we’re replacements… for you?” 

 

“Maybe.” Dick said. “Jason and I looked quite a bit alike: at least I think so. It must of been torture for him keeping away from you as long as he did.” Tim turned around, fully dressed and quite erect in the tiny green shorts. “Oh, no, you look _too_ _cute_!” Tim chuckled nervously. “Bruce is gonna LOVE THIS!” 

 

Dick sat him down and went to work on his face and hair, messing with everything, tweaking this and that, and using every tool in Bruce’s arsenal of face make-up as they chatted. “But you and Bruce haven’t slept together in a long time, right?” Tim asked curiously. 

 

“We sometimes do. He can get off on a little role play. I’m glad you like him, too, though.” 

 

“Jason wouldn’t dress up, huh?” Tim’s stomach plummeted. 

 

“He just didn’t indulge fantasy. Thought he looked plenty young enough to turn Bruce on and that was enough for him. But you’re more like me. Want to make it last.” 

 

“It’s not safe for Bruce to be out there like this.” Tim said, wanting to make himself clear. 

 

Dick shrugged. “Yeah, I know that argument, but he always managed before without hurting anyone. I think he can do it, but it’s harder and he doesn’t like to expose children to people like him. Think of yourself as a fly trap. Instead of indulging in the natural honey around, Bruce chooses just one and puts all his energy into that _one_.” 

 

“Yeah, I thought the same thing.” 

 

“Tighten your face.” 

 

Tim obeyed, pushing his eyebrows up and opening his mouth. It felt idiotic, but he’d learned to accept it after about a week of Bruce teaching him the wonders of cover-up. It made it difficult to talk, though. 

 

“I can tell you don’t think Bruce can contain it, but he can, Tim. I’ve seen him do it, after me, before Jason. He can put a stop to it. But it’s nice for him to have an outlet. Then he doesn’t worry himself. Want some tips?” 

 

Tim made a noise of interest and nodded minutely. This subject held his attention while Dick finished, but it also made him painfully hard. When Dick finally proclaimed him done, Tim stood and looked in Bruce’s mirror. Wow. 

 

He bore a strong resemblance to Dick this way, but with much lighter skin of course. He was looking not a day over thirteen and he had to touch his own arm to check it was actually him. In the meantime Dick was hanging out of the window, watching a car pull into the driveway. “That’s Bruce. Let me check he didn’t bring anyone home, and then I’ll send him up. What do you think?” 

 

“I think I don’t even look like myself, and it’s weird.” 

 

“No, no, don’t say that..” Dick pretend whined. 

 

Tim laughed. “No, it’s great. Thanks, Dick.” 

 

“Yes!” Dick fist-pumped and then flew from the room, saying “Lay on the bed like a present!” Tim shook his head again, turning away from the mirror. Then he picked up all the make-up and cleaned the space a bit, putting everything back to it’s original place. He laid on the bed and tried to look inviting and innocent, but his mind was consumed with thoughts about Dick Grayson. Well, he seemed very willing. Even so willing that he hadn’t argued with Tim over his choice or even double-checked. No ‘are you sure about this’ or ‘you don’t really want this, Tim,’ and all ‘let me make you look even _younger_ for the pedophile, Tim!’ 

 

Tim laughed. Wow, what a personality. Then the door opened and he tried to stifle it. But Bruce caught the act. He stilled at the door. “Tim?” He asked. Tim laughed harder, nervous. 

 

“I know, it doesn’t look like me, but it is.” 

 

“Tim…. you look…” The tie was already being undone, and judging by the speed and fumble, Bruce was looking to ravage him. Tim had already learned a good way to get him calmer, though. He sat up. 

 

“Bruce, lay down. Let me take it off for you.” Bruce moaned, eyes closing at the words as if they were bliss. Then he crossed to the bed and sat. Tim straddled him and Bruce’s arms went around him automatically. They tongued and kissed for a few minutes as Tim unbuttoned Bruce’s shirt clumsily. As soon as it was off, Tim was at Bruce’s chest, licking and sucking one nipple, then the other, pushing Bruce down until he caved and let his body fall. Tim could feel every muscle in those perfect abs working to make the decent slow. Then something unexpected happened. 

 

Tim laughed and squirmed as Bruce’s hands made a familiar motion about his frame, sending his muscles into spasms. Bruce was _tickling_ him. “What are you doing?” He asked, and his voice was too innocent, too sweet. Bruce closed his eyes and tickled him again. Tim tried to get away but Bruce, also laughing, held him tight. One hand tickled Tim once more as the other moved down to palm Tim’s cock over the green fabric. 

 

Bruce said, “I love your laugh,” in in a deep voice, erotic. Tim laughed again, this time a little nervously, and began to undo Bruce’s pants. 

 

It wasn’t long before Bruce was tickling him again, though. Tim struggled and Bruce pinned him on the bed, taking control again. Tim was laughing too hard to do anything and Bruce was getting frantic. “Bruce!” He gasped “S-Stop!” 

 

Bruce paused, his hands still at the ready, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Stop it, what are you doing?” Tim asked, his voice still giggly. 

 

“I’m sorry, I thought we were having fun.” 

 

“You’re kind of loosing control.” Tim warned him. “It’s great but it’s working you up. I had no idea you liked this… what is this, anyway? Is this a real kink?” 

 

Bruce sighed. “Yes, it’s a real kink.” 

 

“That’s amazing, I’ve never heard of it. Put your hands down. No tickling until you’re released at least twice. You’re getting aggressive.” 

 

“I’m-”

 

“Don’t be sorry, just be better, Bruce.” Tim said seriously. Bruce seemed to like that, though. Being told. Without waiting for an answer, Tim dived back into the kiss. He broke the kiss to add “And lay down.” 

 

Bruce obeyed and Tim felt something different this time, like Bruce was subjugating himself. Tim climbed on top again and freed Bruce’s cock from his underwear. He was too thick for Tim to fit in his mouth all at once, but he tried his best with the tip, sucking and licking. 

 

Suddenly Dick’s voice popped into his head. ‘Treat it like a popsicle on a hot day.’ Huh, he might as well try it, right? Tim thought of eating ice cream and licked up Bruce’s cock, took a “bite” from the top with his lips, then an actual nip, barely any feeling at all. Bruce moaned. 

 

“Oh, GOD Tim.” 

 

Tim smiled around his mouthful and kept going, not worrying about taking the whole thing in his mouth. Just about sucking the ‘cream’ off the top. He imagined it dripping down the side in the hot summer sun and ‘licked it up.’ He sucked the top, the sweet desert coming apart in his mind’s eye. Then he worked around the entire thing, making sure it wasn’t ‘leaking,’ which of course, it actually was. Bruce bucked and moaned his name through the entire thing, and at the end he threaded his fingers through Tim’s hair. His cock was pulsing with need, and Tim hardly put his lips over the top to suck before Bruce was cumming. 

 

“Lick it up, lick it all up, Tim, god yes, Tim, lick it up…” he mewled, pulling Tim’s hair and bucking. Tim did as was asked, swallowing bit by bit as Bruce watched him. Bruce was coming apart, his eyes shutting on their own, then being forced open to watch him. He was bucking and pulling and after a few seconds he forced Tim’s head down on his cock, spearing his throat. He let go almost immediately, well aware that he had chocked Tim. “I’m — sorry… I didn’t- I didn’t- mean- to.” 

 

Tim backed away on all fours, coughing, tears stinging his eyes. Then he shook his head. “It’s okay, I’m okay.” He gasped. Bruce collapsed onto the bed, release and guilt intermingling. Here Tim had allowed Dick to dress him up like a doll (that thought was more appealing than it should have been, and maybe Tim would allow _him_ to…) and his reaction was shameful. He should be praising him. 

 

“You’re amazing.” Bruce breathed. He chanced a glance at Tim, who was grinning now, proud. Bruce was surprised at his expression.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“You are. You reduce me to nothing but lust.” 

 

Tim moved back to Bruce and laid on his chest. Bruce could feel his hard bulge against his leg, but he didn’t say anything about it yet. He wanted Tim to feel as amazing as he did right now. And he wanted to rest. He wondered if Tim would be able to put him down like that, and decided it couldn’t hurt to try. “Tim…” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I want to suck you off.” Tim bucked a little and Bruce felt a little thrill. 

 

“Um, that sounds… great.” Tim replied. He loved getting blow jobs from Bruce. 

 

“Can you get on top this time?” Bruce asked, and Tim recognised this voice. It was one Bruce was using more and more. Embarrassed, a little, low, but without the growl, gentle… Tim was starting to refer to it in his head as his “sub!voice” (and he could hear the exclamation mark), because it sounded less dominant and smaller than the Bruce he usually knew. It made perfect sense. Bruce needed to feel out of control sometimes, because his day and night job called for so much control and detail. But Tim needed to clarify something. 

 

“You want me to… fuck your throat?” He asked, unsure. 

 

Bruce loved that: his voice sounded so innocent and sweet. The way his tongue wrapped around the swear word was so hesitant and quiet, like a child who knows he shouldn’t say the dirty word. Bruce’s lips split into an unwilling smile. “Yes.” he replied in his gentlest voice. “Can you?” 

 

“Sure, yeah.” Tim sat up, totally unaware of what his sweet, bright little voice was doing to Bruce. Bruce offered his hands as he moved up onto a pillow. He rested his head there, and Tim put his palms in Bruce’s, interlacing their fingers. Then Tim pushed forward, weight on his wrists and his lower legs. If he hadn’t been so practiced his thighs would be burning with the pressure of helping him hold himself up. As it was, it was comfortable for as long as it needed to be. Tim knew he wouldn’t last long doing this. 

 

He thrust in and Bruce moaned around his meat, sending shivers down Tim’s spine. He kept bobbing in, perhaps too fast and hard, but Bruce wasn’t struggling with it at all. He was sucking with relish, and Tim threw his head back in his ecstasy. He stayed there moaning at the ceiling for a while, eyes closed. Bruce doubled his efforts, his head moving in to push Tim as far as he could go down this throat, and got the reward of more noise. Tim really was something incredible. 

 

Bruce had no gag reflex because he’d trained it out of himself. Really it had been for swallowing things he wasn’t supposed to swallow for safe-keeping, if needed. Things like keys, chips, and usb drives. But he had also gotten a lot of milage out of it in other ways. Jason especially had loved this position. Jason had been incredible at dominating him. But none of this occupied Bruce’s thoughts for more than a second. There was a part of him that never shut it’s trap- rambling on in a dull way with statistics and the like, but right now almost all his considerable brain power was devoted to pleasuring Tim’s cock. 

 

Tim’s mind, on the other hand, was almost engulfed in endorphins. There was a specific thrill in putting himself above the Batman, and this was the best one yet. He especially loved blow-jobs, and Bruce was really taking him apart with this one. He hardly managed, “Cumming,” before he was blowing his load down Bruce’s throat. He swallowed, of course, but Tim wasn’t even aware of this over his amazing high. He completely collapsed and Bruce caught him, let him rest in his arms, scooting him down and sitting up so he could hug Tim close like he was comforting him. It felt absolutely amazing for both of them, for entirely different reasons. 

 

For Bruce, holding Tim like this was like having him as his own. His fantasy was always with his own blood, his own son- black hair, blue eyes, just like Bruce. But his reality wouldn’t allow for such a situation. He would do anything to avoid it. But Tim looked like he could be Bruce’s, and holding him made him feel that much closer. 

 

For Tim, embracing was so loving, it made the experience complete. He wrapped his arms around Bruce, too, listening to his heartbeat. He wasn’t like a father here and now, or a mentor. He was like a lover. He _was_ a lover. 

 

Tim could feel Bruce’s erection slumped against his leg, heavy with need. He slipped a hand down and played with him, trying something else Dick had talked about- a feather-light touch drawn back and forth over the skin. Bruce moaned. “ _Wow, Tim…_ ” 

 

“Do you want to come inside?” 

 

“ _Yes_.” 

 

Tim readjusted as he reached for the lube. Bruce pushed in carefully, but Tim’s body was used to his girth and length now, and, with a little lubrication, it was easy. Tim moaned when Bruce hit his prostrate. Then Bruce was crushing him in a hug, saying his name again and again. _Oh, he was that close?_ Tim thought, and then Bruce squirted his cum right up Tim’s ass with force, his voice cracking with the release. “Wow…” Tim breathed as Bruce’s arms relaxed. “I didn’t realise subjugating you would bring you so close to the edge like that.” 

 

“Did you like it?” 

 

“Yeah it was amazing, Bruce. So… empowering.” 

 

Bruce chuckled into his hair, his breath caressing it. Then he let go completely. Tim needed to pee, but Bruce dragged him back. “Where are you going?” 

 

“Bathroom,” Tim said with a laugh. 

 

“You promised me something.” 

 

“Bruce, you can’t tickle me right now, I’ll wet the bed. I’m not kidding.” 

 

Bruce moaned. “Oh, god, Tim, let me.” 

 

“What? No!” Tim struggled out from under him. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”

 

Tim put his hand over Bruce’s mouth, and, weather it was because of the demonstrated power or because of shock, he shut up. “Shhhhh. Just… no watersports, Bruce. I’m not into it.” Bruce nodded. Tim nodded back and disappeared into the master bathroom. Bruce laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking that he’d tipped his hand too far and freaked Tim out. When Tim had gone to the bathroom and cleaned himself of Bruce’s cum to the best of his ability, he got some water bottles from the mini fridge and threw one at Bruce, who sat up and caught it. They both drank.

 

“Did I scare you?” Bruce asked. 

 

“I’m not running, B, I’m just drawing lines.” Bruce nodded as Tim laid back down. “You can tickle me, though.” 

 

Bruce actually smiled at this. “Tim, tickling has to be done spontaneously. It’s only fun if you know it’s happening _when_ you’re anticipating it too much.” 

 

“Run that by me again?” Tim said. 

 

Bruce brushed his hair back, then raised his hands, moving in slowly. Tim started laughing. Oh. Oh, no. That’s what he meant. Bruce was laughing now, too. “Oh, you’re like Dick, then!” He was almost touching Tim now, and Tim was hysterical with it. 

 

“Oh my god,” he whined, laughing and embarrassed about it, “oh my god, oh my god!” As soon as Bruce started Tim was a goner. They laughed together for a few minutes, then Tim screeched “I can’t breath!” 

 

Bruce laughed harder but he let Tim rest. “Haha… wonderful. Wow. Jason…” He paused, choked for words, as he usually was when Jason was mentioned, “Jason hated that so much.” 

 

“Being tickled?” 

 

“No, being tickled was fine. He hated waiting for it. He always got so angry if I paused there. Dick- you’re like Dick. The anticipation of it made him laugh a thousand times harder. It still does.” 

 

Tim made a mental note to tickle Dick sometime. “What about you?” 

 

“I’m not ticklish.” 

 

“Oh come on!” 

 

“No, really. I’m not ticklish at all.” 

 

“Sure. Sure.” 

 

“Try it.” 

 

Tim tried. Huh. 

 

“I don’t remember ever being ticklish, either.” Bruce said. “I don’t know, some people aren’t, I guess.” 

 

Without warning, Bruce dived back in. Tim went crazy, trying to get away, until Bruce stopped. “Are you alright?” 

 

“Oh my god!” 

 

“Tim, if you want me to stop you need to say ‘strawberry,’” Bruce said. 

 

“ **That’s** the safe-word, you’re kidding?” 

 

Bruce paused. Then he started tickling Tim again. He wasn’t saying it, anyway. Soon after, he was making a rebound. Watching Tim laugh was just too much. When Tim called out the safe word and Bruce stopped, he had no problem getting off on Tim’s stomach as the boy giggled sporadically below him. 

 

“Wow.” Tim breathed out a few minutes later. “That really… gets you.” 

 

“Yeah it’s amazing.” Bruce huffed. Tim cuddled into him. 

 

“No more tickling.” He said in a voice that both played and warned. “Not tonight.” 

 

“Okay, okay.” Bruce said. They fell asleep, Bruce running one hand gently through Tim’s soft hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brevity is the soul of wit, but I need your comments to have text in them.


	3. Bruce/Dick/Tim Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a flash-back with Dick and Bruce, and a threesome between Dick, Bruce and Tim. Really, it’s all porn. The scene with Dick in the beginning is severely underaged. The youngest I’ve heard of Dick joining up with Bruce is ten. His age isn’t stated but I imagine this scene to be in the beginning of his training, though not their first time. Enjoy your bath in the flames of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watersports and daddy kinks in this chapter. You are warned.  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)

**Chapter Three**

 

Being away from Gotham usually provided clarity of mind for Dick. He didn’t have to worry about all the things he usually did in Gotham. Sometimes it was nice not to have the Bat breathing down your neck. Other times, it was nice **to** have him breathing down your neck. If he was doing it literally, for instance. 

 

Right now Dick missed his mentor, which was why flying back to Gotham was giving him good dreams. This particular dream was one of many that were more like flashbacks for him. 

 

They started with Bruce, and Dick, in the manor, in Bruce’s bedroom. From there they differed, but there was a common theme. Dick counted it a blessing he wasn’t a sleep-talker. Otherwise everyone he’d ever slept in the same room with would know he had the hots for his father figure. 

 

In tonight’s dream, Bruce slipped off the tiny green shorts and Dick whined. Bruce moved back a bit, studying the uncut member and licking his lips. “What if I didn’t touch you any more tonight?” 

 

“Bruce, don’t… why?” Dick whined. 

 

Bruce smiled. “You’re so sensitive, I bet I could make you cum without touching you.” He said in a deep voice. It would be many years before Dick began to understand that this voice meant Bruce was feeling lusty. 

 

“I like it when you touch me. I like it when you lick it.” Dick said sweetly, blushing and innocent, and Bruce moaned and went in for a kiss. He tongued Dick’s mouth for a second and Dick thrust up uncontrollably, the tip of his little cock peeking out from the foreskin. 

 

Bruce put the wet tip of Dick into his mouth and Robin seized, his body arching and giving over to the sensation. Bruce sucked the foreskin, slipped his tongue inside of it, and spun it around the tip as Dick moaned crazily. He came pretty hard, but Bruce didn’t let up. He knew from experience that Dick had more to give if he kept going. 

 

For a while, all he did was play with it like this, alternating between sucking the foreskin and moving under it to tease the tip. Then, without warning, he thrust down on his Robin and moaned, swallowing so as to massage the tip of the little cock in the back of his throat. The second load was smaller, but satisfying. Bruce drank it down as Dick keened loudly, thrusting into his throat. 

 

“Once more.” Bruce demanded, and began beating the cock swiftly with his hand, his tongue going down to cup Dick’s balls, bouncing them on his warm, wet, fleshy tongue. A single jet this time, but Bruce lapped it up and swallowed it, licking whatever he could from the slit, his tongue playing there for a while. He licked up and down, pushing as if to force his tongue into Dick’s pee hole. 

 

“I’m gonna pee! For real, really!” Dick always started saying this when he really got going, because that's what it felt like to him at first. But Bruce knew it wasn't true. 

 

“You can’t right now. You’re too wound up. The body has a natural stop system for that. It’s difficult to pee when you’ve just orgasmed.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes.” Bruce licked a few more times and then let Dick’s cock fall gently onto his spent form, tiny and used and flaccid. Bruce loved the way it looked, and if he thought he could have wrung another orgasm out of Dick now, he would have taken it right back in his mouth. Sometimes he did, massaging the soft skin there as Dick lay utterly fucked and dead to anything to but pleasure. Tonight he let him rest. 

 

“How was it?” He asked. He always had to make sure, but Dick’s high whine was enough response tonight. “Do you mind-?” Again, he always asked, though he never quite had the spirit to finish the question. Dick always nodded groggily anyway, and tonight was no different. 

 

Bruce undid his suit pants. He had come from a gala and was thinking about Dick all night as pretty girls expected him to preform. But he was never getting hard over them. At least Dick didn’t mind him entertaining these…. thoughts…

 

Bruce rested his cock on Dick’s stomach, pouring lubricant there. Dick looked like he was sleeping, but Bruce knew he wasn’t. He began to grind there, almost bouncing, and as he went he studied Dick’s beautiful features. His hair, his eyes, closed gently, head turned to the side, exposing his neck. “Dick….” Bruce grunted, and Dick smiled. “Oh, god, Dick- Dick, please, yes!” Bruce was getting close. Though he never fucked Dick outright, he often pushed in gently just for play, stretched him, maybe did a little thrusting, not too hard. Not yet, though. He was too out of control. The most he would allow was what he did next. 

 

Bruce leaned back on his haunches and spread Dick wide. Looking greedily at Dick’s little body, he shot his load right on Dick’s hole, watching the white paint his boy’s pretty pink ass. His eyes fluttered shut at the last second, and Dick laughed a little. “What?” Bruce whispered, a smile on his lips. 

 

“Feels good?” Dick whispered back. 

 

“Yes… yes, it feels so good, Dick.” Bruce opened his eyes to see Dick grinning at him. Then he pushed in, forcing the cum inside of Dick. Dick moaned. Bruce was still hard. Dick always kept him harder for longer than anyone else had. Maybe because it was the first time he had ever allowed himself to have what he really wanted. 

 

“Dick…. can you…. do what I love? I’m sorry, I just love it when you say that…” 

 

Dick gave him a wicked look before he said in a small, small voice “Yes, Daddy.” 

 

Bruce hummed deep in his throat. “Oh, Dick, again, please, can you?” 

 

“I’d do anything for you, Daddy,” Dick said. Bruce thrust a little, but Dick seemed alright. In fact he pushed back on Bruce. “Do you like this, Daddy?” 

 

“Yes, yes!” 

 

“I want some more of your cum, Daddy.” 

 

“Oh, damn it, Dick!” 

 

“Daddy! Daddy, you said a bad word again!” Dick said, and this time the roleplay broke a little as he laughed. But Bruce didn’t mind. HIs laughter was almost as incredible as his sweet voice calling Bruce his dad, and Bruce was already cumming inside of Dick. “Oh! Oh, Daddy! Daddy, I can feel you! It’s so sticky, I love that!” Dick was suddenly saying, distracted from his joke by Bruce’s trembling body pumping his cum straight in. 

 

Bruce paused for a while, in sweet bliss, then let himself collapse around Dick, though not on him. He would be much to heavy for that. Bruce didn’t pull out what little he had allowed himself to push in. Not yet. Dick pushed a little and giggled at the feeling of cum in his ass. It gave Bruce goosebumps. 

 

Then there was a distant noise. Dick pressed the snooze button. 

 

He wasn’t hard when he woke up. He’d cum in his sleep, but he didn’t go straight to the bathroom. He let the still-wet cum harden into crust in his pants as he went about his morning routine, until it wasn’t sticky and sexy any more, but just gross. Then he showered, where he beat off before changing. Then he was finally getting on his private jet to Bruce’s place. He was going home. 

 

When he arrived, Alfred greeted him, took his bags, and asked him about the shopping. “I’m driving to metropolis tonight on Master Bruce’s request. Perhaps you would like something?” 

 

“Oh, yeah, stop in the Bio and get those apricot chips I like?” Dick asked. 

 

“Yes, of course, Master Dick.” 

 

So Bruce wanted Al out of the house, huh? That made two of them. Dick knew what was up his sleeve, though. He probably figured since Dick was here, he’d convince Tim to do extra-sweet make-up. Dick saw his game. And he had one of his own to play as well. He waved to Alfred as he pulled the car out of the driveway. 

 

“Pretty obvious ploy.” Dick jumped. Wow, this kid was getting good. 

 

“I didn’t hear you.”

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“No, it’s good, actually.” Tim smiled, but he looked tired. 

 

“Ploy for what? Getting Alfred out of the house?” Dick asked. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Bruce used to use the ‘spend the night in Netropolis after you buy us the good stuff, Alfred,’ thing a _lot_.” Dick gave Tim a once-over. This simply wouldn’t do. 

 

Before long Dick was brushing up on Tim’s make-up. “You’re going to look so wide-eyed after this.” He said proudly. 

 

Tim didn’t smile back at him, though, just said seriously “Yeah, last time was a real hit for Bruce.” 

 

Dick’s heart dropped into his stomach as he contemplated what he was going to do. He’d been thinking about it for a while, and he had to ask Tim. He and Jason just hadn’t been close enough, and that was Dick’s fault. But the new Robin and he were just fine. 

 

“Hey, Tim, can I ask you a favour?” 

 

“Sure. I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

“Um, so… I was wondering if I could join you guys tonight.” 

 

Tim stared at him in what Dick mistook for a blank way, until Tim said, “Tonight, tonight?” 

 

Dick laughed. “Yeah, when you sleep with Bruce.”

 

“Are you asking to have a threesome?” Dick stopped applying blush to Tim’s cheek. This was taking a turn for the worst. 

 

“Yeah. You uh… don’t seem hot on the idea. Never mind. Forget I said anything.” 

 

“No, no, just… uh… you know I’m a minor, right?” 

 

There was a short pause, and it was Dick’s turn to stare. Then he laughed. “Yeah, duh! That’s the point, right? Bruce will get all sexed up and then we can both…” He turned serious, because Tim’s expression was telling him a lot. “I said never mind. If you’re not comfortable-”

 

“It’s not that.” Tim sighed. “It’s just I’m surprised you would want to, given everything that’s happened between you two. I mean, aren’t you… offended? And moreover, aren’t you a little grossed out by my age?” 

 

“I’m getting the distinct feeling that you aren’t enjoying this, Tim.” 

 

“No! It’s not that-”

 

“Tim, he’d want to know.” 

 

“No, he wouldn’t!” Tim cried. “He’d feel totally guilty!” 

 

“He’s definitely going to find out.” 

 

“No, look, you’re got the wrong idea, Dick. I just… uh… I really, really want to be clear with you. I’m underage, and Bruce… he doesn’t have a lot of options. It’s this or something much, much worse, unless he’s willing to actually castrate himself, and I’m guessing if he was, wouldn’t he have done it already?”

 

Dick winced. “So you just sleep with him to stop him from hurting anyone?” 

 

“Not ‘ **just** ,’ but, I mean, it’s a big part of it.” Tim said. Dick looked shocked. “It’s okay! Really! He’s a great lover, very gentle and thoughtful, but he’s not… someone I would have slept with if I hadn’t known. You wouldn’t find me seducing him or anything.” 

 

Dick cracked a smile. “He told you about that?” 

 

“No?” 

 

“Oh, you said, so I thought…” 

 

“No, no,” Tim laughed, “I’m just saying it wouldn’t be what I’d’ve done.” A pause, “Wait, did you seduce Bruce?” 

 

“I thought I caused it.” 

 

“Definitely not.” Tim said slowly. 

 

“Well, I know that **now**. But I didn’t know this before the age of like, seventeen or so. When I was really young, and Bruce used to dress me up like this, even younger, I used to think I just… changed his mind. Tim… if you don’t want to sleep with Bruce-”

 

“Dick, please. Stop. Listen to me. Just because it wasn’t my first choice doesn’t mean it wasn’t my choice. And I did, I chose this.” Tim explained, more patiently than he was feeling. “But Bruce needs this. You don’t. I just want to make sure you aren’t jumping in because you think it’s what Bruce wants.” 

 

“Like you?” 

 

Tim crossed his arm, looking irritated, but even with his half-complete look it just ended up adorable. Dick grinned. “You know what? Fine. Yeah, like me. And after Bruce pretty much told you he can’t get off on you because you’re too old for him now, I’m surprised you’d want to.” 

 

The grin melted off of Dick’s face. He sighed. “Like you said, Tim, he has no choice. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love me. He still holds me, kisses me, and very occasionally he can just take a pill and close his eyes, try to remember what it was like when I was smaller. But the muscles don’t fade, and flexibility only gets him off so much. He just can’t, Tim. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t want that.” 

 

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” 

 

“So this isn’t about what I feel, or what Bruce feels. We’re happy to sleep together, and Bruce is more than happy to be sleeping with you. Especially when I’m done here.” He gestured to the pile of make-up cases, “I just… you seem to lack the excitement I had for it. More like Jason, I guess.” 

 

“I sometimes wonder if Jason was just doing him a favour, too.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ve wondered about that a lot. And so has Bruce.” 

 

“He really opens up. Right afterwards, I mean. He gets…” 

 

“Cuddly.” 

 

“Emotional, I think, is more what I was going for.” Tim chuckled, and Dick followed suit. “In all seriousness, Dick, I was just thinking you might not really want to sleep with someone as young as me.” 

 

“Because I’ll be breaking the law or because of morality?” 

 

“Either? Or… Both perhaps?” 

 

“Well, being Robin was never legal, and neither is being Nightwing.” 

 

“Fair argument.” Tim said with a shrug. Dick continued his ministration on his face. 

 

“And as for morality, I think anyone old enough to wear that cape is mentally prepared to make sexual decisions. I know I was. I’ve never regretted Bruce, but I have frequently missed him.” 

 

“You sleep with women, too? I know Bruce does, for show…” 

 

“Yeah, just like everything else. For show.” Dick said, a little bitterly, but he pepped up when he said “I’m bisexual, anyway.” 

 

“Oh, cool. Uh… I’m probably going the same way, here. At the very least, I like sleeping with Bruce. I didn’t think before that I would like it, but, uh… I do. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Dick leaned back and studied his work. “Wow. You look maybe twelve. It’s amazing.” 

 

Tim turned around to look at himself in the mirror and his jaw literally dropped open, like in a movie. “Wow!”  

 

“So is that a yes on the threesome?” Dick asked. Tim faced him again. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” 

 

“Good, because you look pretty fuckable to be honest.” 

 

Tim blushed and coughed a few times. “Uh, wow. Thanks.” 

 

Dick leaned forward, slowly, and Tim went totally still. Was he-? Was he going to-? He was incredibly close now, and Tim studied the perfect eyelashes and blue eyes. His gaze roamed over Dick’s dark tan skin and rested on his lips, just parted. Tim swallowed. “Don’t be nervous,” those lips whispered, and Tim’s heart-rate spiked. A pink tongue peeked out to lick the top lip and disappeared again. Tim breathed heavily, captivated by it’s flirtatiousness. He closed his eyes just as Dick bridged the distance between them, savouring the kiss. When they broke apart, Tim’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see Dick making a move for his neck. He didn’t squirm, but let him drag those delicious lips over his skin, teeth too, and tongue, right up to his ear. He moaned as Dick sucked gently on the lobe, and he dug the fingersnails on both his hands into Dick’s waist. 

 

Then it ended. Tim was panting, but he wasn’t too far gone to notice Dick’s attention had shifted. “Hi, Bruce,” he said cheekily. Tim almost laughed, a huff of air leaving him. 

 

“Was that just for him?” He asked, without turning around.

 

“What? No! I swear!” Dick said, and his expression was so surprised Tim believe him immediately.  

 

“It’s oaky, I believe you.” Tim really did laugh this time, and turned in his chair. 

 

Bruce dropped his suitcase. “Tim?” He asked. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

Bruce shifted. “Damn it, Tim, of course I do.” 

 

Dick stood and took a flourishing bow. “He’s so cute, I had to kiss him.” He said. 

 

Bruce moved forward, just the way he always did when he felt he shouldn’t. “It’s okay.” Tim said, placating his mentor. “Let’s go upstairs.” He took a step forward and Bruce suddenly embraced him, breathing in his scent. Tim chuckled gently. “Dick can join us.” He whispered. 

 

“Are you sure?” Bruce whispered back. 

 

“I’m sure.” 

 

With that, Bruce knelt and swept Tim off his feet, carrying him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Dick was there before them, and he threw the sheets off the bed. Bruce laid a blushing Tim down on the bed like his bride. 

 

“Let’s get you out of that tie.” Dick suggested flirtatiously as Bruce straddled Tim. Dick mounted the bed behind Bruce, pressing his body close. It felt simply amazing. 

 

Despite Dick’s comment, it was Tim who removed the tie as Dick went for the jacket. Without removing the pants, Tim simply unzipped them and slipped his hands down into Bruce’s underwear. Bruce moaned and bucked into the air, snapping his hips against the delicious friction Tim’s hands were providing. Dick was kissing Bruce all down the neck at the same time, making the wettest and most sloppy sounds Tim had ever heard, punctuated with moans. It was getting Tim off pretty fast. He went to unbotton Bruce’s shirt, but Bruce was already tearing it apart. Tim blinked and heard Dick chuckle sensually into Bruce’s ear as buttons flew off the bed and into the corners. 

 

“Bruce, take me first. You can be as rough as you want.” Dick whispered. Bruce grunted his approval. He made quick work of his pants and boxers as Dick layed down next to Tim. “Trade you.” He said with a wink. 

 

Oh. Tim sat up and went around Bruce’s back. It felt akward here. He’d never been in this position, having always been the focus. Unsure, he decied to do what felt natural, and he wrapped both arms around Bruce’s muscular frame, caressing the chest with his hands and moving his cock bulge gently against Bruce’s ass. Bruce moaned louder this time. He poured lub uncerimoniously on his cock and pushed inside of Dick, who cried out in pleasure, his neck snapping to the side in his ectasy. 

 

Dick spread his legs to a split for Bruce and Bruce put both hands on his thighs. He pushed in and out and moaned for a few moments. Tim almost jumped when he head Dick mumble “Yes, Daddy… Daddy, Daddy…” 

 

“Dickie, no, not in front of Tim-” Bruce grunted. 

 

“It’s fine.” Tim reassured him, and Bruce shut his mouth on the subject. He was getting used to letting Tim decide, especially since he had been so outward about not peeing for Bruce before. 

 

Soon he was cumming inside of Dick, and Tim wished he could take that kind of punishment. He’d never seen Bruce like this, and now he was feeling a tad inadequate. Cleary Bruce had been holding back on him. Dick was bleeding a bit, but he seemed to have pushed past it. He was crying out for Bruce and begging and moaning as Bruce emptied himself inside, pushing in all the way. Tim didn't even know he if he could take Bruce all the way to the hilt like that. 

 

But Tim wasn't’ going to miss a beat. As soon as Bruce pulled out, he was sliding to his front and kissing him, almost sitting on top of Dick, who lay blissed out below him. Lips, neck, jawline, chest, nipples- he bathed everything with his mouth and tongue. But Bruce still didn’t touch him. He grabbed his own cock and Dick’s in one hand and pumped them both expertly, sliding them against each other. Dick was so close to cumming already, he didn’t surprise himself by shooting his load right there. But he knew what he wanted to see, and this wasn’t it. Not quite. 

 

“Timmy, lick them- lick them….” He begged. Tim heard the call and bent over, scooting back so his ass hung in Dick’s face, though not on purpose, but from necessity. It was the only way he could reach. He gasped when he felt a wet tongue exploring him. He tried to give as much as he was getting form Dick. 

 

Bruce let go of the cocks in his hand and watched Tim licking them together like a couple of popsicles. His hand went automatically to hover over Tim’s head, but he thought better of it and moved it back to rest in the sheets. He held on to them with all his might. Dick’s tongue was playing with Tim’s ass, poking in and out and licking and slurping. Every time Dick did something extra stimulating Tim had to pause to gasp or moan, and it was getting Bruce so hard he didn’t think he could hold on anymore. He couldn’t cum again, not yet. He’d disappoint his boys. Bruce grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, keeping himself on the edge. Then he backed off. Tim looked up at him with wide eyes. Oh, my. They were beautiful. It wasn’t difficult to imagine him as Bruce’s son. 

 

“Dick… I want you to fuck Tim.” Bruce growled. _Before I do, he didn’t add._

 

Tim came off of Dick and rested at his side so the other could straddle him, but Dick shook his head. “Turn around, Timmy.” He said. 

 

Tim blushed and flipped over. No sooner had he hit the sheets than Dick was pulling him closer by by hips. He pulled down Tim’s tiny green panties with one hand and spit on his hole. Tim blushed further. Bruce never treated him so rough, and it was… nice. Goosebumps erupted everywhere. bruce’s voice seemed distant as it said, “Don’t hurt your brother, Dick.” So Bruce had lied to him about not wanted Tim to call him his dad…

 

“I can take it, Daddy.” Tim whispered, and he was annoyed with himself when his voice cracked. But then he felt Bruce’s hand in his hair and Bruce’s lips and tongue on his neck and he knew he’d done well. Dick moaned, too. 

 

“Damn it, Tim….” He heard him say, but when Dick entered it was only a finger, coated generously in lubricant. “I’m going to prep you so good, Timmy… until you’re screaming for me to take you.” 

 

“Dick…” Tim whined, embarrassed, but turned on by what he was saying all the same. 

 

“I know what you want, Tim. You want Daddy’s fat cock, don’t you?” 

 

“Dick- stop…” Another finger was in, but Tim couldn’t even feel it over his own pleasure and the terribly erotic things Dick was saying. 

 

“But big brother’s gonna take you first. Prep your little cunt for him.” 

 

“OH, my god, Dick, stop it… Dick, don’t say that-”

 

“You’re embarrassing him.” Bruce warned. 

 

“Yeah, he looks great, doesn’t he?” 

 

“Don’t torture him, Dick.” 

 

“Okay, Daddy.” Dick said, and all three fingers that had been shoved in were pulled out harshly with a _pop_! 

 

Tim moaned, his eyes shut tight. “Are you okay?” Came Bruce's deep voice. 

 

“Yeah. Yes, I’m fine.” Tim said. He felt Bruce’s fingers comb through his hair. Dick was already pushing in, mumbling all sorts of obscene things about how tight and hot Tim was. Tim struggled not to cum before Dick was even sheathed in him. Mercifully Dick took notice and stabilised him by grabbing his leaking member under Tim’s body and holding its base. 

 

Bruce grinned. Now he and Tim were both holding back, while Dick was just hard enough to push in. “B-Bruce… Daddy, please…” he moaned, “Let him take you, too?” The way his voice was inflected gave Bruce good memories and he complied, slipping under Tim as he held up his weight with his forearms. Head first, Bruce slid as far down as he could. 

 

“My throat,” was the only order he gave Tim, but Tim dropped into Bruce’s throat at the same time as he began to suck his cock, and Dick let him go immediately. Tim blanked out as he came, everything going black as he shivered and spasmed. Dick gasped through most of it, saying disgusting things that only brought Tim off harder, until he couldn’t think at all. Calling him his _brother_. Telling him to fuck _Daddy’s_ throat like a _good boy_. Bruce kept up a steady hum as well, opening his throat so he could easily drink Tim’s cum. He choked only once, and when he coughed Tim bucked down, his back arching. Dick giggled fiendishly as Tim collapsed, his lips inches from Bruce’s throbbing erection. 

 

It was two or three minutes before Tim came to enough to realise Dick was still pounding him, harder than before, and Bruce’s lips were closed around Tim’s cock, sucking on it like a pacifier. Tim sobbed once. Dick chuckled. 

 

“Feels good, Baby Bird?” He asked unnecessarily. 

 

Tim nodded, a few tears escaping. He was glad no one was watching him. 

 

“Why don’t you give Daddy’s cock a nice lick, Timmy? He looks like he’s about to explode. 

 

Tim nodded groggily and haphasadly stuck his mouth over Bruce’s hard-on, bobbing, mouth slack and drool dribing out of his mouth. Bruce maoned and Tim felt his his mouth let go of Tim's cock. “Oh, no, Tim, Tim, please, I’m gonna cum if you- AHHHHHHH! AH! YES!”

 

Jizz splattered Tim’s face and inside his mouth, but he hardly noticed, he was so thoughly fucked. Seonds later Dick was pushing cum into Tim’s rectum, but Tim had already collapsed again and was breathing heavy on Bruce’s cock. Bruce was still shooting, little bursts of pent-up need. When Dick finished he pulled out and immedietly went to work cleaning Bruce up, not wanting any of his Daddy’s sweet cum to go to waste. Bruce further scooted in so he could pay Dick the same respect, eating his cum from Tim’s ass, which was lax and dribbling the stuff into Bruce’s face. 

 

Dick was first to pull Tim off of Bruce and let him lay, utterly ruined and passed out, on the sheets. “Is he alright?” Bruce asked. 

 

“I’ll say. He’ll sleep well tonight. Want to blow me, Bruce?” 

 

“You’re insatiable.” Bruce said, actually impressed. 

 

“Damn right.” Dick said, cockily laying on the pillows with his legs spread, like a king. 

 

“Shit.” Bruce swore. He stuck Dick’s flaccid cock in his mouth and sucked, a little too hard, overstimulating him. Dick thrashed about, begging for his Daddy, until he could do nothing but make small thrusts as Bruce devoured him. Bruce kissed the now leaking penis and licked up the precum. Then he sucked Dick’s balls into his mouth and massaged them for a while. Dick wasn’t hard enough to actually cum again, but soon he was craving something else. 

 

“Daddy, I’m gonna wet the bed…” He threatened in a whsiper. Bruce moaned. “Mmmmm…. Daddy… I'm gonna pee myself…” 

 

“No, Dick, Tim’s too close.” 

 

“He’s sleeping.” 

 

“Dick…” 

 

But Bruce had stopped long enough, so Dick went through with it, letting himself pee on the blankets. Bruce looked down as he felt the warmth spreading. Then he really lost it. In one swift movement he was up and rubbing his dick against the wet spot on the blanket. He thanked Dick with his tongue and lips, over his nipples, on his neck, his chest, his lips, his earlobes- anywhere he could reach. His climax was small but stimulating, and when he had finished Bruce leaned back and just breathed. 

 

“Oh, Dick, you’re such a good boy….” Oh? Dick hadn’t expected that. He’d wet the bed, after all. “No, no…” Bruce corrected himself, and Dick smiled, “You’re so bad… you shouldn’t have done that…”

 

“You love it when I wet the bed, Daddy.” Dick said. 

 

“Tim is going to have a fit.” 

 

“Move him to the bath.” Dick suggested lightly. “I’ll clean up my own mess, since I’m a big boy now.” He laughed when Bruce shook his head. 

 

"Stop it... stop talking like that..." He said, but Dick knew he didn't mean it one bit. Soon Bruce was running a bath with Tim in it. He woke up slightly and looked around, then settled in the bath and went back to sleep. Bruce chuckled. “God, he’s gordeous.” He said to Dick, who had just joined them. 

 

“I put a new set of sheets on.” 

 

“Don’t tell him you did that.” Bruce said, voice strict, though his hands were bathing Tim and gently removing the make-up. Dick slipped into the tub with them and added bubbles. 

 

“Don’t worry, B. Your secrets are safe with me.” 

 

“Wait, what happened to ‘Daddy?’”

 

Dick chuckled, recognising Bruce's joke for what it was. “Sorry, Daddy,” he said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update every week because you guys give me so many reviews and I love you all. Thank you for the reviews- it's more than I've ever gotten on any other ff in my life. SO because I'm not sure about my internet situation, I'm giving this to you a day early this time, so you don't get it late.


	4. Dick/Dami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on the smut train here. Huge time leap because this is porn, not a plot fic. This chapter takes place before Batman Inc, during Dick’s run as Batman in the newer Batman and Robin. So, Damian is his Robin in this chapter, and Jason has already returned, and gotten away from them. However, he isn’t making an appearance here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is true, but I head that August 9th is Damian's birthday? So, happy birthday, Damian?

Dick had showered and was winding down from his day, which had been a difficult one. And there was still the matter of the Wayne Enterprises company skimming to be addressed. Ugh. He hated math. Damian had offered to do it, but he wasn’t sure he’d meant it. He had confidence in Damian’s abilities but not that it would keep his interest. He was really only interested in being Batman, actually. Dick laid down, his thoughts keeping him awake. But after a minute, he sat up.

There was a noise outside Dick’s door.

There weren’t often noises in the manor, which made is really easy for the team to tell when someone was sneaking up on them. But tonight there were no baby Robins in the mansion, except of course Damian, who wouldn’t probably be playing pranks. The kid had no sense of humor at all. Alfred was home, but it was just as likely to be Alfred playing a prank as the Boogyman sneaking up the stairs. Actually, the Boogeyman was a thousand times more likely. Alfred had long ago learned not to tread too quietly. There were several trained martial arts masters in the house.

Dick snuck up to the door, unarmed, boxers and nothing else on. Still, he was confident he could take a common burglar. The noise stopped as he approached the door, and just when Dick was about to fling it open, the door opened just a crack. Dick was surprised to see Damian, dressed in his Robin outfit. This uniform was new, though, in the sense that Damian had changed clothes. Dick knew because the one he’d worn that night was in taters. Rough patrol.

“Damian, why are you wearing that in the house?”

Damian didn’t answer but came inside uninvited. He stopped at the bed, a sort pause, then climbed into Dick’s covers. It was pretty adorable. Dick chuckled and shrugged. He slipped under the covers too. He was planning on hunting Damian out of the sheets for fun, until he felt Damian’s hands grasp the top of his pyjama boxers and pull down.

“Woah! Damian, what are you doing?” Dick threw off the covers and sure enough Damian’s hands were resting at the top of his bottoms, which were just boxers, actually.

Damian blushed for a second, then, as formally as ever, he said, “This is one of Robin’s duties. Allow me to be this for you.”

“Damian, how do I explain this to you?” Dick asked himself. He sighed, leading Damian’s hands slowly away from his boxers. “Your dad and I weren’t very alike. And Bruce had something for boys that I just don’t. I don’t need Robin for this.”

Damian glared. “So you don’t need me?”

“I do! Just not this way! I don’t need you to get in bed or to be what we were for Bruce. You’re dad’s tastes were pretty specific, and uh… how did you even find out about this?”

“If they were so specific, how did I come to be?”

“It’s not that he can’t preform for women, Damian. He does it all the time.” Hurriedly, because Damian looked like he was about to explode, Dick added. “I think he cares a lot for those women, and your mother means a lot to him, too, Damian. But he couldn’t keep going that way forever. He had to have one of us to feel, uh… true pleasure.”

Damian sat back on his hunches and appeared to be thinking. “Grayson, I wish to tell you something.”

“What?” Dick said gently into the darkness.

“I…” His voice hardly audible, Dick wasn’t sure if Damian had stopped talking until he finished, “Wish to be closer. Like Father was close with you…I feel this could achieve my needs.”

“Closer? Damian, there are so many ways to feel closer to your dad.”

“To you.”

“Oh.”

“Can you understand this? I wish to give something to you. I hope you can give something… back.”

Dick couldn’t lie to himself. This sounded exactly like him. Bruce had been absent so much, and those moments where they made love were the most beautiful, precious, moments. Bruce holding himself back, desperate not to hurt him, but out of control. Almost animalistic, pushing in while grasping the headboard with all his might. And when it was all done, he would comb his hands through Dick’s hair and tell him how incredible he was, and how much he cared for him. They would talk late into the morning. Those were some of the few times he’d heard Bruce laugh, happy and relaxed after his passionate moments with Dick.

“Damian… I had no idea.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It is, but let me lead. I’m guessing you don’t have a lot of experience. Hey, it’s okay, don’t give me that look. No one is born with these skills. You’re a fast learner. You can top next time. Let me show you how wonderful it can be, though. Lay down.” Surprisingly, Damian did as he was told. “You’re sure about this? You could just get me a nice watch or something?”

Damian crossed his arms. “What about ‘give back’ do you not comprehend, Grayson?”

“It’s called a gift exchange.” Damian was truly scowling now. Hm. Seemed he wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “I’m serious, Damian. What I’m about to do can’t be undone.”

Damian was still blushing wildly. “Good.” He mumbled. “Get on with it.”

Slowly, gently, so as not to spook him, Dick reached down to Damian’s arms and took both wrists. Damian held fast. “You don’t look so ready, Dami.” Dick said, hesitation evident in his tone. Immediately, Damian relaxed and let Dick pull his arms apart. “Okay…” Dick breathed.

“I’m not made of glass.” Damian said saltily as Dick put his hands to his sides, loose. Dick laughed. “What?!”

“Sorry… I… used to tell Bruce the same thing.”

Damian looked surprised at this. Dick began to unbutton his black top, slowly, letting his fingers brush Damian’s skin. Soft. Wow. “Was Father a… a very gentle lover?” Damian’s head twisted to the side so he was staring at the wall.

“Yeah, he was. But passionate, you know?”

Damian nodded just once, then his breath hitched. “This might not be so quick as you’re used to. I’m going to take my time here.”

“Take all the time you need. I’m not impatient. Even when I… do it myself…” He stopped talking, but that may have been because Richard was running his hands up the taunt skin of Damian’s chest now.

“That’s good to hear.” He said cheerfully.

“Stop talking. It’s strange.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Dick said, tweaking a nipple. Damian cried out. Oh, good thing Bruce had soundproofed this room years ago. “I wonder if I was this loud.”

“If you’re going to talk… tell me… tell me about it.”

“About making love to Bruce?” Dick asked, sliding the shirt back to better expose Damian’s skin. He had scars, but not quite so many as Dick had anticipated. And the skin that wasn’t marred was baby soft. “This is so…nice.” Dick said. He was beginning to feel interest between his legs, but Damian wasn’t hard yet. Hm.

“Yes. About being his lover. Tell me.”

“It’s your dad, Damian. You want to hear about this?”

“Mother told me erotic stories of Father all the time.” Damian said simply. Dick was now stripping him of the shirt, and he moved slightly to accommodate this. Then Dick moved down and lapped at one nipple, then the other. Damian squirmed, clearly holding back moans. The half-noises were incredibly hot, though, and Dick was beginning to see the defined lines of Damian’s member.

“Hmmm how do I put this?” Dick said again. He tugged Damian’s pants off, exposing him completely. Realising that this wasn’t quite fair, and Damian was getting shy, he removed his own boxers. Between expertly placed kisses up Damian’s body, he said, “Well, he was-“ kiss “very careful about” kiss “what he did.” kiss. squirm. Nice. “He always” kiss “payed attention to” kiss squirm. “what I liked” kiss “and did it more.” kiss. squirm. So, Damian liked kisses on his pelvis better? Interesting. “I really loved” kiss “being licked at the inner” kiss. Squirm. “thigh.” kiss “Still do.” kiss. Squirm. And the sides were also pressure points for him? Lovely.

Damian was also learning. He tucked the information about the thighs in the back of his mind for later use. Dick continued.

Kiss, squirm, squirm. “He would lick me there for hours.” Kiss, bite, wiggle. Dick smiled. His teeth produced even better results just there, on the side. Now for the pelvis bite. “I could cum three” Nibble, wiggle, wiggle, and a twitch of the cock. “four, times.”

“That’s impressive.” Damian gasped by way of a compliment.

“Yeah, well,” Nibble, nibble, twitch, wiggle. “That’s the kind of,” Nibble twitch, twitch, wiggle, wiggle “person,” Kiss, bite, wiggle, “Bruce was.” Dick returned his attention to the stomach, placing a kiss there. No reaction. He moved higher again. “He wanted to,” kiss “make sure” kiss “that I was having” kiss “fun.” kiss, squirm. Nipples now. Dick licked them and Damian squirmed again. He bit one gently and Damian let out a soft noise.

“Ah!”

“Good?”

“Y-yes… your technique is… satisfactory.”

He was taking that as a compliment.

“Bruce would prep me,” kiss, “while he licked,” kiss “and once he” kiss, “had a finger in there,” kiss “it was ecstasy.” Richard whispered the last word in Damian’s ear and licked his lobe. Shiver. Hm, which thing had done that? Dick sucked the lobe, but Damian didn’t move again. So, he whispered in Damian’s ear seductively, “Have you ever fingered your prostrate?” Goosebumps everywhere.

“N-no.” Damian gasped.

“You want me to do it now?”

“I- yes.”

Dick reached into the top drawer and found a bottle of lubricant. He had plenty there, because he was fairly adventurous, and also he sometimes fucked Tim in here if Bruce was away. Even Jason occasionally found his way in here. “Milking a prostrate is incredible.” He told Damian, crooking one finger inside of him. “But I’m going to have to open you up first. I know it feels weird, but the sexier you feel, the more you’ll relax.’

“I can take the pain.”

“Uh-uh. I said that, too. But that’s not the point at all. Bruce always made sure I was totally open and ready for what he was gonna do, and I’m gonna do the same thing. It’s about pleasure, yours and mine. And trust me, watching your bottom come apart really is something.”

“I’m not going to-“

Dick interrupted his denial by biting his pelvic bone gently. Damian gave his little “Ah!” again and Dick hummed. He spent the next few moments neglecting Damian’s cock, which was standing straight up, in order to elicit as many gasps as he could. In the meantime, his finger worked into Damian slowly, pushing a little at a time, until Damian could take a whole finger. Then he started to move it, but Damian didn’t notice this much because he was busy trying not to coo like a whore as Dick sucked his nipples until they were red and hard.

With a little pop, Dick let go of the left nipple. “You don’t have to be quiet, you know. Bruce soundproofed my room.”

“Y-yes, that’s… acceptable.”

“Not shy, are you?” Dick teased. He couldn’t help it. Damian really was starting to look pretty cute, and he was always such a brat. This was Dick’s chance to have him at a big enough disadvantage to really take the Mickey.

“I! I’m not! Shy!” Damian said in short bursts, trying to control himself.

“Good, because this is gonna feel amazing. Uh, maybe not right away. Let me find your angle.” And he began to move his finger. Damian’s eyes went wide. “There?”

“When did you-? Uh, no.” Damian said “That just feels…. strange.”

“Yeah, I know. Hold on.” He kept moving, and Damian kept saying no. “When I hit it, we’ll both know, Damian. Jeez, where-?”

About thirty seconds of that, and Damian was beginning to feel awkward. Perhaps he wasn’t capable of whatever it was Dick was trying to do? He burned red hot. He wanted to tell Dick to stop, just to cut shot the embarrassment of not knowing.

AH!

Damian’s head flew back against the pillow and he screamed out loud this time. “Ah-ha!” He heard Dick say triumphantly. “Let me show you what Bruce used to do.” There was a tongue, wet and warm, on his inner thigh now, but he couldn’t feel much over the sensation of Dick’s finger stroking his prostrate to orgasm. It took less than twenty seconds. As Damian bucked and came everywhere, he distinctly heard Dick chuckle. His finger stilled for a few minutes, letting Damian feel the high, which was absolutely incredible. Unlike anything he’d felt before, and unparalleled in pleasure.

“Bruce usually started by getting off. He would strip me and then rub off on me- it didn’t matter how. Lips, hands, stomach- touching me was enough.” Dick shivered, remembering those amazing moments where Bruce was cumming and holding Dick close. “Then, he always did this. He spent hours on me. And when I was totally brain-dead with pleasure, then he’d finally push in and take me. It was amazing, Damian. I can’t describe it. That much pleasure- the brain just can’t handle it. Everything would go blank and all I could do was moan while Bruce pounded me. I wish you could have seen it.”

Dick blushed, realized what he’d just said and the implication of it, but Damian gasped for air, then replied quietly “I, as well.” Which got Dick grinning. “But you haven’t satisfied yourself at all, Grayson.”

“Well, if you’re ready, I’ll put another finger in, and we can ah- you know, continue. Might feel weird for a while, though, because this time I’m planning on stretching you out.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Why not?” Dick asked, curious. He used to tell Bruce the same thing because he’d already done it himself, but Bruce didn’t listen. Dick always listened to Damian.

“I can handle it.”

Ugh. He didn’t always like what he heard. “Yeah, I know you can, but I don’t want you to,” Dick said, reminding himself inexplicably of Bruce. “I want you to feel fantastic when I touch you, not like you’re just ‘handling it.’” He coated another finger in lube and slipped it in alongside the first, scissoring and working Damian’s hole. Relaxed as he was, it was pliant and stretched easily. “So, what do you like?” Dick asked, knowing full well he needed to keep Damian interested least this become boring very quickly.

“I don’t know. It’s my first time doing something like this.”

“But what kind of porn do you watch?”

“I… prefer to read than to watch. Too much wanton screeching.”

“Sounds like you’ve only seen some really mainstream bull. I prefer a slow blowjob, quiet except the sound of the tongue.”

A pause, then, “That sounds preferable. Do you watch gay pornography?”

“Yeah, always, with older men.”

“Everyone in the industry is older than me, so that has never been an issue.”

“Well, not everyone.”

“Those kids aren’t like you or I.”

“I know.” Dick said quickly. “If you were like them, I wouldn’t be doing this now.”

“Naturally.”

He was ready, so Dick put another finger in slowly, smothered with lubricant. Damian winced but relaxed into the push, and was soon accustom to the additional digit. “But, I mean, Bruce recorded stuff of me all the time.”

“Really? Where is it?”

“In a cubby on the roof above his window that has a false pane over it.” Dick said, then added “Don’t tell anyone that. Even Jason doesn’t know where it is.”

“Why?”

“I’m the only one interested in watching them, actually, I think. Jason and Tim sort of considered it Robin’s duty to give to Bruce, I think, from what Tim said, at least. But for me it was personal.”

“Did you love him?” It was Damian’s quietest question yet, and Dick stilled for a second.

“Yes, I still do.” He continued, adding another finger. “That’s four, quite a stretch. How does it feel?”

“Fine, though not exactly pleasurable.”

“Yeah that’s normal. I’m not trying to get you off right now.”

“When can you take me?” Damian asked impatiently.

“Soon. Really soon. But you’ve got to relax.”

“-tt-. So, why don’t we watch one of those videos sometime?”

“I’d love that. Who do you want to see?”

“You, of course.”

“Are you sure? My stuff is pretty amateur. Jason really knows what he’s doing.”

“Who did Father prefer?”

“I think me, judging on his reactions.”

“Skill wasn’t necessary to the fantasy. Innocence was. I want to see you.”

“Any requests?” Dick half-joked. “We’ve got maid outfit, uh… I don’t know… little frilly dress outfit, I guess…. Little tight shorts outfit…”

“I didn’t realise you liked to play dress up so much.”

“Neither did I until Bruce started on it. Funny, I never see Jason or Tim videos with that stuff in it. Maybe it was a phase.”

“What about the Robin uniform?”

“Oh, yeah, that was always his favorite. Those little green shorts were his idea.”

“They are positively sinful, Grayson.” Damian said, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

“Fashionably, or sexily?” Dick inquired.

“Perhaps both.”

“I’m pulling out now.” Dick said with a chuckle. “You get your wish.”

“At last.”

“I thought you liked to take it slow.” Dick challenged, removing his fingers. He searched in the drawer for a condom, but when he took it out and showed Damian, he shook his head. “I also prefer no condom but I’ve got to warn you there’s gonna be some clean-up without it.”

“It’s fine, Grayson.”

“Nice!” Dick slicked his member with one hand, not one to argue about condom use. Damian was young- he was probably clean. He tended to take things at face value with Damian in any case, at least in terms of his needs. “Wait… Damian, how did you know about this if you didn’t see the tapes?”

“-tt-. Father was sloppy. There’s on in the camera, but it’s of Drake. The tape is only half-finished.”

“Ah….”

“Spewing some bullshit about Robins duties, etcetera. Father is touching him. He seemed into it, but really it’s quiet dry.”

Dick laughed, “I’m surprised that Bruce would want to hear it like that. He usually liked it when we played sweet.” he paused for a minute, then said, “This was a test?”

“Yes. Now are you going to put it in or should I get a toy?”

“Woah, fine. Geez. You’ll get a great angle if you put both feet up a little. We’ll start in missionary, because it’s the basic and it’s your first- ah- breech.”

“You don’t need to explain.” Damian spat, blushing hard. This wasn’t how Dick wanted to start, so he decided to try and placate Damian first.

“First, I want something from you.” He said in a deep voice. “You might not want to.”

“Anything you want is fine, Grayson, as long as it ends with you inside.” Damian replied haughtily.

Dick leaned over him and began kissing his lips and neck alternately. Damian seized up, but eventually relaxed before Dick started pushing in. Dick felt Damian’s arms wrap around his shoulders and head, fisting his hair, and he smiled into the kiss. So Damian liked this… He used one hand to hold himself up and the other to guide his cock into position. Slowly he began pushing in, Damian’s disciplined body remaining at rest. Dick broke the kiss. “Is this deep enough for you?”

“Is it possible to go deeper?”

“Yeah.” He backed off to lift Damian’s legs onto his shoulders, then pushed in farther. A little gasp told him how good it was, but Damian still payed him a compliment.

“That’s much better.” It wasn’t missionary, but it was better for Damian. It couldn’t hurt to start like this.

“Good.” Dick said quietly. He began to thrust, wringing little gasps and moans out of Damian as if he was surprised at the feeling each thrust gave him. Soon Dick was keening, too. They stayed in that position, growing louder, seemingly feeding off of the sexual energy the other was providing, until Dick was so close he felt he would come in just a few thrusts. Just as he opened his mouth to warn Damian of his imminent orgasm, Damian gasped, then stopped breathing. He climaxed, spurting clear-white semen over his legs and stomach, and squeezing Dick inside with his convulsing. There was no time for warning now. Dick came inside, bucking blindly, his mind a pure-white flash, his eyes seeing nothing. They both lay in bliss for one or two minutes, and Dick pulled out.

“Shit, Damian, that was amazing.” Dick said about five minutes later.

“You were quite excellent yourself.”

“God, I’m so hot for you.”

“Wonderful. Then I think we shall have a repeat performance very soon.”

“We should really shower. Especially you.”

“Very well.”

“Do you like the cum inside?”

“Well enough.”

“Well… enough?”

“Yes, well enough.” Damian replied, with more emphasis.

“Does that mean it’s okay?”

Damian scowled, then, in a voice that suggested Dick was three year old, “Yes, Grayson, it means it’s okay.”

“Okay, okay, fine…” Dick said, raising his hands in surrender. “It’s just… I like that a lot.”

Damian blushed, but Dick could see he was trying to act adult about it. He got up and headed towards the shower without saying anything else, and Dick followed him. Damian turned suddenly, sizing him up. “Together?” He asked, perhaps betraying more surprise than he’d probably wanted.

“Yes, together.” Dick shimmied past him and turned on the hot water. Damian stepped in and rinsed off, cum dripping down his legs. Dick tried not to entertain any thoughts, but when Damian was ready to climb out, he hit the plug and the hot water streamed into the tub. He poured bubble bath into the large basin. “Trust me, these things are big enough for three people.”

“Did you… bathe with Father?”

Dick smiled, crossing his arms. “Yeah, all the time. Now sit down.” He said playfully.

Damian let his body sink into the water and Dick came in after, fluffing up the bubbles by splashing the water around. “Huh. I can’t even remember the last time I took a bath with bubbles.”

“Can you remember the last time you took a bath?” Dick joked. Damian kicked him. “Let me wash your hair. You should turn around.”

“I can do it.” Damian said defensively.

“You were asking what Bruce did. I’m showing you.”

Damian turned around slowly, and he let Dick draw him in so he was floating gently in his lap. Dick grabbed the shampoo and smothered Damian in it, fluffing his hair, making sure none of it dripped into his eyes. Then he put his arms around Damian and his nose in the crook of his neck, breathing slow. Bruce used to do it all the time, and it made him feel so safe and loved that it was usually his favorite part. Damian had seized up initially, but now he relaxed, listening to the running of water and the wind outside. “Mmm… next time we should light candles.” Dick whispered into his skin. It gave him goosebumps.

“A little romantic, don’t you think?” He teased.

Dick smiled and Damian could feel his lips. Then they pressed into a kiss. “I love you, Damian.”

His breath caught. He didn’t return the sentiment, but he did say “This is… nice.”

“Thanks for being my Robin.”

“-tt-. You wouldn’t survive without me, Grayson.”

After Dick rinsed and conditioned his Robin’s hair, they got out, and he told Damian that Bruce used to dry him off, too. Damian allowed it. When he finished, he made a flourish with the towel and said “Ta-da! A complete Bruce Wayne style treatment!”

“-tt-.” Was the only response he got.

“I used to sleep in Bruce’s bed, too.” Dick said transparently.

“I’m beginning to think you’re making these up.”

“No way!” Which he wasn’t. “Look, Bruce may go hard in the office but he’s- he was, I mean…” A pause, “He was amazing in bed, Damian. Passionate but gentle, and sensual. And he always gave us amazing aftercare. We’d sleep there, bathe with him, shower with him, play with him, Damian. I mean, there were things I didn’t do because… I think you’d break my arm.”

“Such as?”

“Tickle you.”

“ _Tickle_ you? -tt-. Please. Father did _not_ tickle you.”

“What! Yes, he did! He totally did! He loved tickling us! Ask Tim! No, don’t do that, he’ll deny everything Bruce did, forever.”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t want to start any trouble. And he’ll think you shouldn’t know, since you’re his son. He told me that, and he’s not backing down from it. I tried to explain-”

“Ridiculous.” Damian interrupted.

Dick sighed. “And I guess Jason’s off the grid right now. Well, you’ll have to take my word for it.” Dick yawned. He crawled under the covers again.

“I don’t believe it for a second.” Damian said, getting into bed next to him.

But Dick noticed as he fell asleep, Damian moved closer in, until Dick could wrap his arms around him. There he held him as they slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dickie bird. You love to think you’re not so similar to Bruce. Wowie. And you are so cute, talking to Damian while you prepare to fuck him! Well, that’s it for this week’s sin!  ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Jason is next week! 
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com)


	5. Bruce/Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the general reconciliation with Jason and Bruce that occurred after Robin Wars. Ummmmm…. I’m not happy with it. I despise and hate this chapter, especially knowing at least a few of you were SUPER excited for Jason. Please critique it. Please focus on how I can improve on Jason’s characterisation. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have been leaving tons of comments and I just want to say thank you so so much! You guys are my life and my light. You guys are the temple I pray in to the gods, which are also you. You guys are phenomenal, life-brining water. Thank you so much for reviewing and for reading, and thank you for not totally flaming me. 
> 
> So sorry if THIS sounds rude, I just want to let people who may NOT know that it is rude to comment “update”, that it is. Please think about the hours we spend writing FREE things :( Maybe look up on tumblr or redit how to leave comments that inspire authors to update instead of saying that??? Flames hurt but not as much as feeling my time is not appreciated. Thus, I give you a haiku about comments:
> 
> Yes I love to get comments  
> but some are not great  
> like if it just says "update."
> 
> I love you guys, too. I'm sure you don't want to harm anyone, which is why I'm telling you. So you're aware. Not to hurt you. Okay, on to fic.

Jason would take this over nightmares about the Joker any day. He knew he was dreaming, or remembering, but he didn’t bother to try to escape. If he was lucid, he was doing nothing but encouraging this dream. 

 

His younger self crept slowly down the hall, and though Jason knew in his head that he had been searching for the right door that night, he was familiar with the layout now, and his dream self simply walked to Bruce’s door straight away. He opened it gently, pushing in. 

 

For some reason, Jason had been surprised that Bruce was awake. This time he knew he would be, but he remembered he had jumped when Bruce’s head snapped around and he put what he was looking at back in the box and closed it. “Jason.” He said. 

 

“H-Hey old man.” Bruce didn’t always look so stern. Jason knew now what that little box contained, and he was sure Bruce hadn’t wanted him to know. The problem was… Jason just knew. He could read something like that a mile away. Tricks of the trade. He had to know where his marks were. 

 

He could remember that every night when Jason had gone home from being out on the street, he had thrown up. Every night he had cash, of course. There were plenty around willing to pay more for younger, and sometimes it was all Jason had to tide them over until the next pay day. To pay his father’s debts. To get food, often. 

 

Jason had discovered the potential for street work unwillingly, when a man grabbed and used him on the street, then dumped him there, covering him with a slew of cash as Jason cried. “Man up. You’ve been payed.” He’d said. He must of felt guilty for raping a kid that way. Not guilty enough, though. 

 

But Bruce was different. He always distanced himself from Jason, and whenever Jason had made too many advances on him, sitting on his lap or leaning into his shoulder, Bruce stood, jumping out of his skin, moving to the opposite end of the room, or whatever he could do. Jason had thought he could corner him in the Batmobile. Batman had physically stopped the car and gotten out. He disappeared for more than an hour. 

 

Jason had come into the room uninvited tonight for a reason, though. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Getting ready for bed.” 

 

“What’s in there?” 

 

“Never mind. Why are you up?” The infamous Batman voice. 

 

Jason had just smiled at it. “Can I sleep with you?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“I had a nightmare.” Jason had lied. 

 

Bruce had sighed. He had grudgingly laid on one side of the bed while Jason laid on the other, and whenever Jason scooted too close, Bruce had gotten up and left the room, disappearing into the bathroom each time. After the forth time, Bruce had finally let Jason come closer, until he was laying in Bruce’s arms. 

 

“You’re precious.” Bruce had whispered when he was sure Jason was asleep. He hadn’t been, but he let Bruce get away with it. 

 

The next time he had played the same game, but this time he wasn’t letting Bruce go. The first time he went to get up and go to the bathroom, Jason wrapped his legs around him. “Jason! Jason, let go.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Bruce had said irritably. Jason had snuggled closer, purposefully rubbing on Bruce’s clothed member, which was clearly erect in his pj bottoms. Bruce had stiffened, but not in the good way. “Jason. Let. go.” 

 

“Bruce, you don’t have to hide.” 

 

“Jason, you don’t know what you’re saying.” 

 

“You’re so hard. Let me thank you.” Jason had run both hands together until they were at the top of the pjs, and flipped them down. He’d expected Bruce to run away, but Bruce just stood still, eyes closing as Jason took the tip of him into his mouth. Jason gently pulled on Bruce, trying to coax him back into bed, as he licked and sucked him. Bruce was huge, and Jason couldn’t fit all of him, but he had tried his best, and soon Bruce had put both knees on the bed and was kneeling there for him. 

 

Jason had pushed him down next and every time Bruce tried to get up he had just reasserted where he wanted him. Bruce had gone along with it, probably because he couldn’t stop himself from wanted it. He had let Jason use his tongue and hands to get the first orgasm, but he was still hard. “Jason… you’re too young… please…”

 

“Shhh, I know what you need.” Jason had quieted Bruce, let him feel safe in this space. Convinced him of his lack of innocence bit by bit… his ass slipping down further and further as Bruce moaned like a whore beneath him. 

 

“Oh, god you are so tight!” Bruce had gasped. 

 

“I’m not God, but I’m pretty tight.” Bruce had chuckled at that. “Actually,” Jason had grunted, “you’re just massive.” When he had slipped down as far as he could have, he still didn’t let Bruce move. Every time he had tried Jason would just pull off and slip out of Bruce’s reach, until he had learned to keep still. Then Jason had bounced on his lap for a while, as fast as he could go without hurting himself, until Bruce filled him up. 

 

Jason woke up after he came, panting and gasping. He let himself ride out the high, then puffed out a deep breath of air. He actually remembered that he hadn’t cum that night. Or the next time. But soon he was used to Bruce and they would play games. Jason laughed as he remembered the near-constant need to tickle, the way he had called Bruce Dad or Daddy that had driven him wild, and the close cuddling. And the abuse. Oh, it felt so good to hit Bruce like he deserved it… He played with himself as the memories washed over him, giving himself a nice, long afterglow.

 

Maybe he’d go home tonight. 

 

Hmph. 

 

Home. Right. 

 

 

 

Tim didn’t usually see Jason, so when he popped in unannounced that day, it naturally surprised him. Jason was somewhat defensive about this, offering sarcastically to leave, but Tim insisted he stay. He went back to work on the computer as Jason dug in the fridge for a beer, but kept his eye on him as well, a little mistrusting. Sure, it had been a while since Jason had actively tried to kill him. Well, that was just one time, right? But it was suspicious that Jason was at the manor. He didn’t usually come here. 

 

At first Tim was mostly concerned about his work. But his brain kept devoting more and more time to the Jason conundrum, especially since he wasn’t thrilled about the work he was doing. Then his mind slipped over to bedtime with the Bruce the night before. Distracting topic. He shifted in his seat, hoping Jason, who was lounging against the counter sipping his beer in complete silence, notice that he was getting hard. 

 

Bruce. Jason. Right. This was Tim’s opportunity to ask Jason about Bruce- to see if, really, he had been alright with everything. Tim wasn’t sure why, after so long a time, it was still important to him, but in all the pandemonium of Jason’s life, Tim had never gotten the chance to ask the burning question that had once consumed him. He’d been looking for an opportunity like this. He cleared his throat, still looking at the computer, and broached the subject as casually as he could. “Do you drink before you’re… with Bruce?” 

 

Jason half-laughed half-scoffed, and it was clear that he wasn’t fooled by Tim’s nervous voice trying its best to be nonchalant. “With? You mean before I fuck him? I don’t fuck Bruce anymore. I don’t think he’s interested.” 

 

“Did you drink? First?” Tim repeated. 

 

“Nah. I usually did, but not with Bruce. Didn’t need the liquid courage. I think drinking before going out on the streets was easier, but Bruce wasn’t a pimp or a client. He was just… Bruce.” 

 

“You slept with men before?” 

 

“Yeah. I thought Bruce might have mentioned it.” Jason paused, took a drink, then said, “Why the integration? I’m not blind, I know he’s fucking you.” 

 

“You’re not stupid, either.” Tim shrugged. “It’s obvious.I was Robin, and I’m not too old for him, yet. I’m sure you know what happened with Dick, and I live here often enough. Sometimes I wonder how Alfred hasn’t noticed.” He finished dismally. 

 

“He knows. I do find it kind of hilarious to be told by a pedo not to be a murder, though.” 

 

“Wait- Alfred knows?” Tim asked, not commenting on the jab at Bruce. 

 

“Selective sight, Tim. He’s looking the other way. He’s not stupid, either.” 

 

Tim shook his head. “No. I don’t think he would do that.” 

 

“Really? Doesn’t he do that every day that Bruce is Batman?” Tim didn’t answer, but secretly he was thinking that wasn’t the same thing. “You seem wise to it, though. Since you’re such a shining example of brains, I guess I don’t have to bail you out.” Perfect. Jason had presented him with an excellent opportunity to ask his question.

 

“I chose to be here. Didn’t you?” Tim held his breath. 

 

“Yeah,” he let it out, but Jason continued, “but I came from the streets of Gotham. There are worse places than here for me. But for you… you didn’t have to choose this. You had somewhere else to go.” Jason took his bottle to his head. 

 

“Is that how Bruce made you feel? Like you had to?” 

 

Jason shook his head, making an indignant noise, then swallowed. “No, man! That was reward for good behaviour. On his part, I mean; he was being good. I mean, I knew how he was thinking, but he never came on to me. He waited. I was just- just- showing him. How much I liked him.” _And how much he deserved to be choked and beaten…_

 

Tim nodded slowly. “Okay.” He said simply. 

 

“You talk to Dick about this?” 

 

“Yeah.” It was Tim’s turn to give a half-chuckle, a little bitter. “He can’t talk highly enough about how much he loved being Bruce’s…lover.” 

 

“Toy?” Jason grinned, “You were gonna say toy!” 

 

“Guilty.” Tim put his hands up. 

 

“Yeah, he’s really jazzed about it. Too bad he’s too old for him now. He never would have stopped if Bruce still wanted him.” 

 

Tim weighed his options. He could potentially tell Jason that Dick sometimes slept with them… No, he didn’t need to. Not now. 

 

As they fell back into silence, they were unaware of the short figure that had crept along the outside doorway of the kitchen and was now standing there. If Damian were stupider, the conversation might not have made as much sense. But he was well aware of everything going on. 

 

So, Drake still slept with his father, huh? Damian had been making considerations about his father, and Drake just wouldn’t do anymore. He had been waiting on Dick for a while, seeing as his father was avoiding being in the room alone with him and had called for Alfred to take Damian back to his room twice. Damian considered incriminating him by showing up nude, but the thought made him blush, even if he couldn’t admit it, even to himself. Instead he made a variety of excuses to himself about timing and the like. In any case, with Dick as backup… 

 

“-tt-“ Damian turned and walked away, heading up the stairs. He didn’t need tea right now. He needed to formulate a plan to get his father’s attention. 

 

Dick arrived moments later, though, having just pulled up. When he went into the kitchen, he kissed Tim on the head lightly. “Hey, Jason.” he said, as Tim looked warily up at him. 

 

Jason stood there frowning at them. “Hey.” He said, but nothing else. Tim’s stomach wiggled and he hoped that Dick wouldn’t make the mistake of mentioning anything. 

 

“Is he joining us?” 

 

Apparently, he would. “I’m not in tonight.” Tim said. “Sorry, Dick.” he glanced at Jason, who was now giving Dick a Look. 

 

This Look and Jason both said, “And you fucking kidding me.” It wasn’t a question. 

 

“What?” Dick asked. 

 

“Did you… did you seriously use this kid to manipulate Bruce into fucking you?” 

 

“Jeez, that’s one way to put it. Why the attitude?” Dick asked sincerely. 

 

“It’s fine, Jason. It’s not an issue.” Tim said, going back to his computer. He really was nonchalant this time, and Jason could see that. He shook his head at the pair of them. 

 

“Why do you indulge him?” Jason asked Dick. He took a long drink. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“You literally just told me you did the same thing, and that Bruce was being good to you.” 

 

“Yeah?” Jason asked aggressively. 

 

“Well, yeah. That’s what you just said.”  Tim replied cooly, “And if you want to join, why don’t you just say so?” 

 

Jason nearly jumped. 

 

“Oooh!” Dick murmured. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Dick.” 

 

“He makes an impression. I get that.” Tim said to Jason. “Seriously, if you wanted to-”

 

“Okay, I get it, Tim.” Jason said. He rolled his eyes, drained his beer, and slammed the bottle on the kitchen counter. Then he walked out, hands in his pockets. 

 

“I didn’t misinterpret that, did I?” 

 

“Nah. You just… Tim, what if you found out that Bruce was sleeping with Robin,” Dick began. 

 

“WHAT?” 

 

“And that you couldn’t have him anymore? I mean, wouldn’t you feel-”

 

“Sickened?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Robin is _Damian_ , Dick.” 

 

“Well, that’s not really the point. I mean, pretend it’s someone else. Some other cute kid in Bruce’s life.” 

 

Tim shivered. “I know it will happen but…” 

 

“Yeah, we all need to keep a look out for the new Robin.” 

 

“Bruce isn’t as… uh… touchy as he used to be.” 

 

“Yeah…. not a good sign for you, Timmy.” Dick admitted. 

 

Tim thought about this. “Wouldn’t it be better, then, if Damian…. if someone else took the role of Robin?” 

 

“I think…” Dick said slowly, “That Damian can more than take care of himself.” A pause, which Tim didn’t dare break, then Dick sighed. “You’re out tonight, huh? I guess I’ll have to seduce Bruce on my own.” Tim smiled at him and shook his head, pushing the bad thoughts to the back of his mind. Damian wouldn’t. Right? And Bruce wouldn’t. Not to Damian.  

 

Though Jason had wandered down to the Batcave, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Bruce was thee, and so was Alfred. “Hey, Al.” 

 

“Hello, Master Jason.” 

 

“Can we have some tea down here?” 

 

“Yes, of course, sir.” Alfred stopped cleaning and went for the stairs.

 

“I’ll finish up down here, Al.” 

 

“Very well, sir.” 

 

Yeah, Alfred wasn’t stupid. When Jason asked so obviously for alone time, he cleared out fast. “Hey, Bruce.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Just saying ‘hey,’ fucking hell.” 

 

“No, you’re not. You’re saying hey because you need me for something. What is it?” Bruce didn’t even look at him, and it drove Jason crazy. Desperate for the attention he craved, he took a deep breath and tried not to be hot-headed He very carefully reached out and threaded his fingers though Bruce’s hair. 

 

Bruce’s eyes slipped shut, and his shoulders relaxed. “You need to be nicer to me, Old Man.” Jason whispered in Bruce’s ear. Bruce let out a little groan, half-irritated, half-sexual. 

 

“I apologise. I didn’t realise you just wanted to see me.” He joked, but it sounded serious. Jason snorted and took a moment to slip into Bruce’s lap. “Ouch, ouch, oh- Jason, you’re too heavy for this.” Bruce spread his legs wide and let Jason slide down his thighs and into the seat below as he laughed. 

 

Jason buried his head into Bruce’s kevlar and took a deep breath. “Had a dream about you last night.” he murmured. 

 

Bruce cracked a little smile, though Jason couldn’t see it. “Oh yeah?” Bruce asked, voice low, hands combing slowly through Jason’s hair. 

 

“Yeah.” Jason breathed. 

 

“What was it about?” 

 

“Old times.” Jason sighed. 

 

Bruce was quiet for a long time. “If Tim wasn’t going out tonight….” 

 

“What?” prompted Jason.

 

“You could ask him if next time you can join. Or we could try, if you want.” 

 

“Jeez, Bruce.” Jason pulled back, and immediately felt like an ass. Bruce looked hurt, but he managed to hide it almost instantly. “I mean… Tim’s just a kid. I get it. It works for you. You seek kids who like that. Who are at least willing. But … I’m not like you.” Jason finished quietly. He waited a minute. Then, finally brining himself around to it, he added, “I watch you. Make sure you aren’t hurting anyone who can’t wear that cape.” 

 

“I appreciate that.” Bruce replied honestly, his voice low and serious. 

 

“I know, B. I know.” Jason buried his head back in Bruce’s chest. “I wouldn’t mind trying it, but I doubt you could get off on it now.” 

 

“I can with Dick.” 

 

“Yeah? Well, Dick wears fairy princess cosplay.” 

 

“No, he doesn’t. That doesn’t in the least sound attractive. But you could… punish me.” Bruce suggested. Shy, tentative. Not at all how you would imagine, if you didn’t know him. But Jason knew him well.  

 

He laughed bitterly. “Well, now you know how I feel about maid outfits and the god-damn Robin uniform.” 

 

“I’m sorry I ruined your image of it.” 

 

“Nah, you didn’t.” Nothing could have ruined his image of Robin. 

 

Jason had always been surprised at the general lack of villains who wanted to molest little children. Of course they were there, but not as many as he’d thought there would be, given what the first Robin had been wearing. He’d always thought as a kid that Dick’s job was the hardest in the world. Even worse, and even better, than walking the streets at night when mommy had spent too much on drugs. 

 

But there was Bruce, instead. And he hadn’t known that until he’d been around him a few days. Then it began to show. 

 

Suddenly Jason felt wet lips on his ears. He laughed and pulled away. Sensitive and ticklish. Bruce may love it, but Jason was often overtaxed. He heard the snicker in his ear and pulled back again. “Common, Old Man.” 

 

“I thought you were here for some love.” Bruce asked. It wasn’t a question, but he was asking. 

 

“I am, but don’t fucking tickle me.” 

 

“You always say that.” 

 

Jason nearly peed his pants when Damian cleared his throat. Bruce jumped, but as Jason was sitting on his slowly numbing legs, he couldn’t exactly move. The kid was a brick house, now. “Father.” 

 

“Damian.” Bruce said in surprise. 

 

“Pennyworth made some tea, but it seems he has forgotten to bring it down.” Just then Alfred came bustling down the stairs, panting. “Worry not, Pennyworth. I’ve done it for you. Call it exchange, for doing my chores the other night.” 

 

“You did what?” 

 

“Master Damian had a very late patrol, Master Bruce.” Alfred said defensively, clutching his chest. He looked at Jason and Bruce, opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it. Damian hadn’t, obviously. 

 

“What is it you’re doing, exactly, Todd?” Damian asked, keeping his voice as mild and innocent as possible. Unfortunately, this alone drew Bruce and Alfred’s attention. 

 

_Jealous_? Said Bruce’s look. 

 

_Ah, yes, Jealous._ Replied Alfred’s. 

 

“I’m sitting on Bruce until his legs go numb. You know. For fun.” 

 

“Hm. Is that so?” 

 

_“Yeah. That’s so.”_ Jason got up. “But now that I’ve been found out, I guess I’ll be on my way.” He took a cookie from the tray Damian was holding as he passed, and then was up the stairs and away. 

 

Bruce sighed. He thought he could have gotten worked up after all, if his son hadn’t interrupted. 

 

“Patrol, Father?” 

 

“Yes.” Bruce said promptly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… Dami… so jealous! You just want Bruce to yourself! Jason’s relationship with Bruce is… weird. Mostly Bruce likes to punish himself with Jason, who isn’t afraid to tell him that he’s sick and deranged. More of that to follow. But please DO leave comments about how I can improve this one. I really want some feedback, even though it's gonna hurt to read it >.<


	6. Bruce/Dami/Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I will be continuing this when I feel a little calmer. I've been getting a lot comments saying to do this, or add more of this character, and I want to give you guys an outlet for that. Please, go to my [Tumblr.](https://rickandrobin.tumblr.com) I'm 39039409% happy to get requests on TUMBLR.  
>  This story is finished. Other than editing, and tweaking what I personally don't like, I'm not really writing it, just posting it. So I will not be adding things to it per request.  
> Now, if say, you went to my tumblr and wrote "I was reading Robin's Duty and I wanted to see what would happen if ____ instead of _____. Could you write that?" SURE! I will pump out a ficlit for you right there. I also take requests on my Sladin fics, which is maybe... one reason... I'm getting those messages here? But they are kind of... frustrating. I wrote this for free and because I wanted to write it. I'm posting it, yes, but I didn't write it specifically for you guys. I love ya'll but please keep the requests on tumblr. Anon is on. It will take you about three minutes to make a tumblr account if you don't have one. Thank you. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter immediately follows the last one.  
> Bruce/Dami/Dick

After a gruelling patrol, Bruce showered, washing off the blood and sweat, most of it not even his, that had accumulated. No all-nighter tonight- all Bruce wanted was to fall into bed immediately. He’d been pulling double duty and he was exhausted. More so than usual. He opened the door from the bathroom wearing nothing, because he’d already dried off in the bathroom. But Bruce paused as the doorway, looking on in stunned silence. 

 

Dick began to laugh and Damian grinned at him. “Your hair is still damp, Father.” He said.  

 

“What are you two doing?” Bruce asked, though it was obvious. Damian was wearing nothing but his pixie boots, mask, and cape, and Dick was wearing his own hand-tailored Batman cape, nothing else. 

 

“I wasn’t sure if I should go Batman or Nightwing….?” He mused in pretend thoughtfulness. 

 

“-tt-“ 

 

“This isn’t funny, Dick. This isn’t a _joke_.” 

 

“You’re right, Father. It isn’t. Now lie down.” 

 

Dick stood up slowly, hoping to lead Bruce into the bed, but he struck a pose of self defence and even naked Dick was sure he wasn’t afraid to take him down. Damian also stood. He approached Bruce slowly. “Damian, don’t come any closer.” Bruce growled. 

 

“Father…” Damian whispered, looking hurt. Bruce relaxed a little. 

  
“Damian… I… I think you should leave.” 

 

“So you don’t… you mean you don’t-” Damian looked to the floor, tears stinging his eyes. Bruce knelt and put both hands on Damian’s shoulders. 

  
“Damian, I love you, but-”

 

“NOW!” Grabbing both hands, Damian flung himself backwards. Dick realized what he was supposed to do and darted behind Bruce to flip him onto the bed. Together they succeeded. When Bruce tried to get back up, Damian and Dick dive-bombed him, laughing at their victory. If he was completely honest, Bruce would have to admit that he wasn’t fighting as hard as he could. For one, hand-to-hand with Damian was- was- for two, he was enjoying the laughter. 

 

“Bruce, let him…” Dick said persuasively. 

 

“Damian, please don’t tempt me!” Bruce nearly yelled, panic suddenly taking him. No, he couldn’t. Not with Damian.

 

“You admit you can be tempted, then.” Damian said haughtily. Dick smiled at them as Damian flung one leg over Bruce and was abruptly lifted off of him. 

 

“Damian, please, you have no idea what you’re doing.” 

 

“-tt- Don’t be ridiculous, father. Nightwing and I have been sleeping together for some time.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Yeah, since my Batman days.” 

 

“This is the duty of Robin.” Damian said proudly. 

 

“No! No, it isn’t! Dick, did you-”

 

“You can’t protest, father,” Damian said, putting his leg back over Bruce, “When you yourself have been fucking Richard since he was my age, or perhaps younger.” 

 

“Younger.” Dick said with a grin. It had hardly taken Bruce a few weeks to start loving on him. 

 

Bruce pushed Damian off again. “-tt- Look, he’s **clearly** hard.” Damian complained to Dick, who laughed. 

 

“Don’t encourage him.” Bruce said in his strictest voice, “And stop sleeping with him!” 

 

“Why?!” Damian and Dick said in unison, Dick incredulous and Damian angry. 

 

“Damian, you don’t have to do this.” 

 

“Huh,” Damian huffed as laugh, “As if anyone could force me if I didn’t want to.” 

 

Bruce looked him directly in the eye. “I _could_.” He said in a dangerous voice. 

 

“B, come on!” Dick said, exasperated by the grim topic. 

 

“You _wouldn’t_ , though.” Damian challenged. “It makes your point entirely moot, Father.” 

 

“Dami, come on! We’re supposed to be relaxing him!” Dick moved gracefully onto the bed and around to the pillows, where he gently placed both hands on Bruce’s and brought them up, letting his hands slide seductively up Bruce’s muscular arms. Damian held back a shiver at the motion, and secretly he thought that this would have relaxed **him** immensely. 

 

Bruce allowed it, at least. 

 

Damian was harder than he thought he’d ever been, and this time he didn’t try to straddle his father. Instead, he ran one hand in the same fashion over Bruce’s thigh and up his stomach, watching his eyes flutter shut and his body tense under the pressure. He and Dick exchanged grinning glances as Dick removed both of their capes. Then he set about unlacing his boots. 

 

 

“Damian…” Bruce whispered, clearly a last effort at containing himself. That’s when Damian knew he had won. He slid over his father’s body and rested there, massaging the muscles in his stomach as Bruce gradually relaxed. Dick leaned down and kissed Bruce’s neck and ears, and Bruce let out of noise of contentment. 

 

In the meantime, Dick was worshiping those high-laced boots, running his tongue all over them, cleaning them just as he was removing them. Perfect. Just as he had taught Dick to do. Dick was an excellent sub, and Damian planned to keep it that way. For instance, Damian didn’t need to thank Richard for helping him, because such a thing was assumed in their glances, a supposition that Dick confirmed by leaning in to kiss Damian when the boots and socks were finally off. They kept the mask.  

 

Bruce’s eyes flew open when he heard them tasting each other, and his cock stood at attention with the sight of it. Something about Dick corrupting his own child this way when he himself had done the same to Dick- and Bruce had fantasised so long about his child. Even before he knew of Damian’s existence he had wanted this. 

 

 

Damian’s fingers dug into Bruce’s muscles, needing, as Dick trailed littles kisses down his neck, the began sucking the skin lightly. He was marking Damian, leaning further over every second. As soon as his cock was in view, Bruce took it into his mouth and sucked hard. Dick gasped. “Not fair.” Damian mumbled, and he guided Dick back to his neck as Dick chuckled. 

 

“Ah! Ah!” Dick breathed, feeling Bruce’s tongue swivel gently over his slit twice. He thrust down and Bruce took him in his throat. Dick made a motion to Damian, who’s eyes widened. Then his mouth spread into a wicked grin and he nodded. Sliding down his father’s body, he rested between Bruce’s legs and let Dick come down on Bruce’s stomach. Simultaneously they reached their tongues out and licked, eyes locked, teasing each other. Bruce moaned, sending waves of pleasure through Dick, who lost control and begun fucking Bruce’s throat in earnest. 

 

“Not yet, not yet!” Damian nearly whispered, shifting around the other side of the bed with speed and placing both hands on Dick’s hips to stop him. Oh. Wonderful view of the ass here. Bruce’s eyes were closed as he sucked Dick off, and Damian was getting impatient for his turn. He made a motion to Dick, who, regretfully, pulled himself away from Bruce. He liked the plan better when he saw Damian replace him. Bruce moaned and managed to surprise Damian by flipping them. 

 

Damian on the bottom, knees up, yelped as Bruce downed his cock in one swift gulp. Bruce began to moan as he slurped Damian’s comparatively small erection, up and down, side to side, licking, sucking, anything to get his baby boy off. It gave Dick goosebumps. 

 

Bruce was lost, though: Damian didn’t want to cum yet. He was resisting. But Bruce just slurped and sucked harder. He popped the little piece out of his mouth and began licking it like it was life or death, fast and firm. “Woah, woah, Bruce, you’re gonna make him cum!” Dick said, laughing as he pulled Bruce back. Damian screamed with pleasure, managed to focus himself, and yelled “Father, no! Not yet!” 

 

Bruce finally let go, but he wasn’t able to stop. He pushed Dick down and swallowed him. Damian took deep breaths to steady himself, but he was having trouble recovering. He felt so close, he was sure any movement would send him over the edge. Hell, hearing Bruce’s slick mouth chewing on Dick’s piece was erotic enough. 

 

“W-wait-“ Damian panted. He thought he’d misheard Dick at first, because he was saying something at the same time as Damian was, but then he heard it again. 

 

“Bruce, stop! Tickle me! Tickle me!” The cock popped from Bruce’s mouth as he let off, and Dick screamed explicatives Damian had never heard him utter before. He chuckled a little, but it was nothing to the squealing going on next to him. Bruce was, in fact, tickling Dick, and Dick was laughing hysterically and trying to get away from him. Suddenly Bruce stopped, and he was panting hard. Damian watched in awe, Dick still laughing faintly, recovering from his tickle torture, as his father came. Untouched. No hands. No lips. Nothing. 

 

Bruce shot a jet of sperm out on Dick’s body, which Richard immediately drug his fingers through. He licked off the essence and moaned. Bruce was moaning too, face to the sky, eyes closed, and steams of jizz shooting from his outstretched cock. Damian shivered and took the base of his own member in hand to keep himself from cumming as he watched Dick scooping up cum and tasting it, playing with his ass, shoving the cum inside of himself, and even lubing his cock with it. Bruce collapsed to all fours as he finished and Dick started to kiss him all sloppy. 

 

“S-stop- Richard!” Damian whispered, and he shut his eyes as tightly as he could. Dick moaned, turning his attention to Damian, and saw his actions were driving him over the edge. In a desperate bid to avoid it, Dick did something he wouldn’t have thought wise before. He tickled Damian. 

 

He dodged as Damian lashed out. Then Dick ended up trying not to laugh as Damian crossed his arms defiantly and straight up began to pout. “What are you doing!” 

 

Dick really did laugh now. “I had to stop you from cumming, Dami. You want Bruce to do that, right?” 

 

“Y-yes.” Damian said, blush evident. 

 

“Then you can’t cum yet.” Dick ruffled Damian’s hair  and got a hard shove in return. Bruce recovered enough to focus just as Damian pushed Dick down and got on top of him. Dick began to kiss him, but Damian slapped him, hard, with the back of his hand. 

 

“Damian!” 

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine-” Dick panted. But the damage was done. Damian looked down at Dick’s chest, a closed expression on his face, and Dick knew he had shut down. “Damian, why don’t you show Bruce our game?” Dick coaxed, shooting Bruce a vexed look. Bruce glared back at him, but he soon understood what Dick was scolding him for. 

 

Damian shook his head. 

 

“You made him shy, Bruce…” Dick complained. 

 

“I’m not shy!” 

 

Just above their banter, but in a low tone, Bruce’s voice joined in. “I want to see it.” 

 

Dick shivered. Bruce’s voice was dripping with lust, and he knew that if Damian was taken now, Bruce would do it just the way Damian would want. Powerful, animalistic. 

 

But Damian fought back. “I doubt you would like it. More of the same, really.” He gave Dick an angry glare. Mmmm, promises, promises, Damian. 

 

“He seems to like it.” Bruce admitted. 

 

“Bruce could never have punished me like you do, Damian.” 

 

“I gave you a good spanking every once in a while.” Bruce said mildly. 

 

“You never went half as hard on _anything_ as Damian can.” Dick praised, hoping his dark tone would help draw out Damian, perhaps on pride alone. 

 

“Very well, but you’ve asked.” 

 

“I always do.” 

 

Damian almost always began that way- saying Dick had asked. With strength surprising for his age, Damian took Dick by the hair and pulled him into position, Dick feigning helplessness, grasping Damian’s hands with his own. Damian threw him down and lifted his knees. Positioning himself between them, he wrapped his hands around Dick’s neck. “What do you say?” he asked, because he knew Dick loved it when he did. 

 

“T-Than-Thank you.” Dick managed. 

 

“You can still speak. I don’t like it.” Damian said. Bruce winced as Damian tightened his grip, but he didn’t intervene. This violence… it wasn’t his preference, but it was good for Damian. A sure way to work out his own feelings, and Dick was enjoying it, too. Better than killing. Better than drawing gruesome artwork. If you could call that artwork. Damian was pouring his rage into this action, and Dick was bucking his hips up. He let go suddenly and left Dick gasping and coughing. “Shut up.” He said, but of course Dick couldn’t. It was reflex. Damian hit him again. “I said SHUT UP.” This time Dick capped it off, obeying. 

 

“Dick, are you okay?” 

 

Dick nodded, holding up a placating hand to Bruce. 

 

“-tt- He loves it.” Damian said, rolling his eyes. Without waiting for Dick to catch his breath, Damian forced his hands down and positioned himself so his cock was in front of Dick. He pushed in and watched Dick choke on him, face seemingly impassive, for almost a minute. Near the end of this Bruce could see Damian was getting off, though. When he pulled out, it was specifically so he didn’t cum. 

 

Dick coughed a few times as Damian lifted his knees again, examining the incredible ass before him. Dick caught his breath, “See the size of him? He gets that from you, Bruce.” 

 

“-tt” Damian spanked him. “Silence.” He said, as Dick put his feet down on the bed by reflex. “No! Bad!” Damian forced his feet back up and spanked both cheeks this time. Bruce actually looked away as a tear escaped Dick’s eye. “Feet up, slave.” Damian said cooly, and Dick moaned, cock twitching. “I said, QUIET!” Damian hit him thrice this time. When Dick put his hand there to defend himself, Damian removed it and hit him harder. Bruce tried to understand as they ‘played’ this way, Damian treating Dick’s ass with more force each time, and Dick gasping and moaning, putting his feet down, and disobeying Damian’s every order, surely as incentive for Damian to keep spanking him. Bruce had, indeed, never hit him like this. Not this fiercely. Not this hard. Just a light tap, until he was red and begging for Bruce. 

 

But what had he begged? _Hit me harder, Daddy! Harder, please!_

 

 _Apparently I wasn’t delivering._ Bruce thought wryly.

 

In any case, it wasn’t that Bruce didn’t enjoy these things. Not really. He enjoyed them when he was on the bottom. Jason’s abuse had always felt deserving and cathartic, like punishment for his sickness. He was suddenly overcome with the need for Damian to punish him, too, but he kept quiet. 

 

When Damian grew bored of slapping Dick, he shoved his finger roughly inside of him. “Hm. I can’t enjoy it if you’re this tight.” Damian said. He reeled around and then promptly blushed. Apparently, he had forgotten he was being watched. Bruce wordlessly handed him the lubricant, though, so Damian spun back around, trying not to think about how flaccid his father was. He wasn’t enjoying it at all? 

 

Damian prepped Dick’s ass at minimum before pushing in. He felt rather than heard Bruce shift on the bed. Dick moaned as Damian pressed his prostrate, wiggling inside, pushing as hard as he could. Then he put his arms around Dick’s neck again and pushed him into the bed, choking him as he fucked him harder and faster. There wasn’t much danger of cumming now. Damian could feel Bruce’s gaze on his neck, and it was keeping him from feeling true pleasure. At least, it was until he heard a moan. He chanced a small glance behind himself and saw his father’s hand wrapped around his cock, watching Damian’s member piercing Dick’s ass with apparent relish. He licked his lips and Damian got the distinct impression that he wanted to be licking something else. 

 

“F-father… eat me out-” Damian panted, suddenly lusty again. Bruce moaned and dived down, his tongue playing at Damian’s entrance. Damian cried out and, with that, Dick was cumming. He nearly blacked out as Damian’s hold increased, but the orgasm was way worth it. 

 

After Damian let go, he was feeling bliss and seeing stars for a good two minutes. He didn’t even notice that Damian was still milking him dry. His eyes closed as the orgasm drained him and left him feeling groggy and relaxed. Damian didn’t notice either, because he was too busy being fucked by his own father. 

 

Spurred on by Dick’s climax, Bruce had poured lube unceremoniously over his cock and wrapped his arms around Damian, pinning both his arms to his sides. Bruce’s enormous member shoved inside of Damian, and Damian screamed ecstatically, his dreams coming to fruition. 

 

“OH! FATHER, YES! FATHER, YES! YES! OH! OH, YES FATHER PLEASE-”

 

Bruce groaned into Damian’s hair, then breathed in, smelling him, his thick cock plunging in and out of Damian’s tight hole. He was too far gone to even think of if Damian was hurting. He was begging, actually begging, and the way he was saying ‘father, father, father,’ was so enticing. Bruce keened and whined, loosing himself completely, and Damian sobbed once with the pleasure of hearing his father make those noises for him. Bruce was slapping against his back, pushing all the way in with each rough thrust, forcing Damian into Dick as they both moaned like whores. 

 

And Damian was feeling nothing but sharp pleasure. Each thrust brought Bruce’s cock down on his prostrate, and Damian would moan his need out in another loud, gasping, ’father!’ His body was ridged against his father’s abs and his cock was throbbing, so close, inside of Dick. Bruce’s arms were holding him tight, so tight he was short of breath, and everything was hot, hot, hot! The warmth was incredible. Scalding. He could feel Bruce’s breath ruffling his hair as he whined in a high voice, and praised Damian in a low grumble. 

 

“Oh, so good for me, Baby Bird, so good for me Son, Son, oh god, Damian, so tight and so good for me- your ass is so tight- you’re so tight- you’re so small and beautiful- oh, god, Baby Bird, Son, Son-”

 

Dick was becoming more aware now, and even though he could feel the burn of being speared on Damian’s cock, the thrusts from Bruce driving him forward, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was loving the scene before him. Unlike them, Dick could see both of their expressions. Damian’s mouth was open, spewing explicatives and his father’s title like prayers, and his eyes were shut in pleasure. Bruce’s eyes were shut too, his lips barely moving with the praise he was giving, and his expression one of a man who’s so close to climax he might as well be in heaven. 

 

Soon Bruce was cumming inside of Damian. He pushed all the way in and stayed there, emptying the seed that had conceived him into Damian’s own ass, groaning and breathing shallow. After a few spurts he started to plow Damian again, this time letting go to rub his dick in one hand, and Damian came undone immediately. He was emptying himself into Dick just as Bruce was emptying himself into Damian. His son. The thought made his cock twitch and he milked the base a bit so he could fill Damian further. 

 

Damian could say nothing but “Father, Father, Father, Father, Father, Father-” as he poured spurt after spurt into Richard. 

 

“Yes…” Bruce moaned out, loosing his mind in his final moments, “You empty that cum into your own brother, Damian. Do it. Give your brother your cock.” Damian whined and bucked forward, his cum so thick it was spilling out. “Uhhhh uhhhhh yes, Damian, you cum in him and I’ll cum in you. You feel that seed?” 

 

“Yes, Father, yes, Father, I feel it-”

 

“That’s your Daddy’s seed, right there. Take your Daddy’s seed.” 

 

“Dad, Dad… oh-“ a string of Arabic that Dick couldn’t catch- “Dad, yes… yes….” The last word was little more than a whisper. 

 

Bruce’s cock was going flaccid and he pulled out, watching his semen leak from Damian’s ass. Damian lay smothered in the cum of all three of them. Dick wiggled out from under him and laid him gently on the soiled, soaking bedsheets. Dick studied Bruce’s incredible structure, slick with sweat. Then Damian’s tiny frame, splatted with jizz. “Wow.” He whispered. Bruce laid next to Damian and ran his fingers gently through Damian’s hair. He had passed out with the intensity of his climax. 

 

“We’re going to have to wash these sheets before-” Bruce said, and Dick cut him off. 

 

“I know, I know, Bruce. Don’t worry so much.” 

 

“What have I done? I just fucked my own son…” Bruce said in wonder, but he didn’t move his hand. 

 

“Yeah, it was amazing. Incredible, Bruce, you have no idea.” Dick said honestly. He was feeling greedy again already. And he wanted to know if they all tasted different. He was sure they did. Dick began to lick Damian clean like a dog licks a bowl. Bruce watched him, but he was spent for the time being. “Mmmm Damian always tastes so good.” Dick complimented, playing with a little pool of Damian’s cum that hadn’t made if off his cock when he was buried inside of Dick. 

 

“God, his cock is so small…” Bruce said, and Dick knew it was praise. 

 

“Yeah, tiny flaccid, and huge when it’s hard. Perfect for us both.” 

 

Bruce nuzzled his way in next to Dick so he could ever so gently wrap his lips around the flaccid skin. He sucked it and cleaned it with his lips and tongue. “Mm. You’re right, he’s actually sweet.” 

 

“He keeps saying it’s because he’s a vegetarian.” Dick said, laughing. Bruce didn’t bother to affirm this because he was busy satisfying his oral fixation on his son’s tiny cock. Dick left him to it, watching Bruce’s lips treat Damian with care. Even long after he was satisfied that not a drop of cum had escaped, Bruce continued to suck. Dick eventually lifted Damian gently and put him in his lap so he could play with Bruce’s cum on his cock while it leaked from Damian. After about an hour Damian was starting to get hard, and he stirred. 

 

“Father?” he asked in a sweet, tired, voice. Bruce hummed. 

 

“Why don’t you cum on Bruce’s lips?” Dick whispered lewdly in his ear. Damian closed his eyes, utterly drained from his double fuck. Dick chuckled and pet his hair as Bruce caressed his cock. Then he moved Damian so he could bounce him on his cock. He entered the wet mess of Damian’s warm crevice with a moan of “Ahhhh Bruce your cum feels so good in Dami’s ass.” 

 

Damian was limp in Dick’s arms as Dick softly moved his hips up and down on his own erection. They got some moans out of him, but he was dead to reactions for the most part, right up until Bruce wrung another orgasm out of him, Dick’s cock brushing his prostrate through the whole process in slow, deliberate thrusts. As he climaxed, Damian whimpered pitifully. Bruce continued sucking until the cock was flaccid, then closed his eyes. He fell asleep with his son’s cock between his lips like a pacifier. 

 

Dick let himself off of Damian and stroked himself to completion over the beautiful face under him. He coated Damian in his cum, down his face, over his cheeks, and into his jet-black hair. The fact that Damian was gonna punish him hard in the morning drove him even further. For his last spurt he parted Damian’s lips and came inside his mouth, letting the plump lips slip closed over him to keep the cum inside. 

 

“Mmm.” Dick moaned. He positioned himself into Bruce’s arms, under his chin so he was resting between the two of them, who were joined cock to mouth. Dick closed his eyes and was asleep. 

 

 

When Damian’s eyes flickered open in the morning the first thing he noticed was his cock was wood, and it was enveloped by something… wet… and nice. He looked down. Bruce was sucking him, eyes closed. Damian blushed. Hm? He could definitely taste cum. 

 

_Grayson…..you cunt._

 

Ugh. They had a lot of cleaning up to do. Damian gently removed himself from his father’s intoxicating lips. Then he kicked Dick. “Mmm?” He did it again. “Mmmm? What?” The words came out slurred. 

 

“Grayson.” 

 

_Uh-oh. Oh yeah…._

 

“Grayson, did you come in my mouth last night while I was sleeping?” 

 

Dick chuckled. 

 

“Grayson you fucking pervert!” Damian peeled off his mask and threw it on the floor.

 

Bruce shot up in bed. “What’s going on?” He looked around. “Oh.” 

 

Dick was still ‘sleeping,’ but Damian was hitting him continuously with a pillow, punctuating every syllable with it. “No! Way! To! Defend! My! Self! And! You! Do! That!” 

 

“You love it.” Dick managed. Damian smothered him with the pillow until Dick had to slip off the bed in order to get away. 

 

Bruce looked at the clock. Shit. Twelve. He hadn’t slept that long in… years, probably over a decade, at least. He smacked his lips. Oh, of course. Just like him to suck a cock until he’s comatose. “Damian, stop. It’s already twelve and Alfred and Tim are coming back at three. They might be early. Both of you go get in the shower. I’m going to wash these.” 

 

Damian and Dick went into the bathroom, where Damian doused Dick with freezing water in retaliation for his cheek. Actually, thought he wouldn’t admit to any such thing, the thought of it was so hot to Damian that he knew he’d do it back when he next caught Dick napping, but he still felt it was disrespectful. He was the top. He was the blood son. Rude. 

 

They settled in the bath together. Bruce joined them a few minutes later. “They’re in the laundry.” He said sheepishly. Obviously he felt guilty. 

 

“Come join us.” Dick said in a chipper voice. 

 

“Yes, Father, I don’t wish for Grayson to wash my hair, seeing as he was the one who soiled it.” 

 

Bruce smiled at them, took off his robe, then sat on the ledge and slipped into the tub with an enormous splash. 

 

“Father!” 

 

“Hahahahaha! Do it again, Bruce!” 

 

“Quiet, both of you. Let me wash your hair.” Bruce rubbed shampoo into both of their hair and then let Damian do his, snarling at Dick the whole time, who insisted on teasing him. Everything felt warm and fuzzy. Bruce wished he could stay here forever. At the very least, Damian seemed unharmed. Still making threats, at least. 

 

When their bath was done, Bruce put the laundry int he dryer, mopped up the bathroom and opened all he windows, letting the summer air purify the room. He made sure everything was back in place. Then he went downstairs, where the boys were eating little sandwiches that Dick had thrown together. They were.. fine, it seemed.

 

The buzz of the dyer sent Dick and Damian running to throw them back on the bed, Bruce calling “Don’t you two dare soil them again right now!” over his shoulder. He knew how Dick was, now more than ever. When they came back downstairs, Damian’s hair was a little ruffled, but he was fixing it. 

 

“Everything is finished, then, Father.” He reported. Bruce leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. In comparison to the night before, it was chaste, but it held all of Bruce’s feelings. Dick pushed forward. 

 

“Hey! Why don’t I get a kiss!” Bruce kissed Dick, too. Just as he pulled away they heard a car pulling up. 

 

“Perfect timing.” Dick said. Optimistic as always. 

 

“We need to be more careful.” Bruce chided. 

 

“Yes, Father.” Damian said, then he rushed to the door. They heard a faint “Pennyworth!” and an ‘ooomph’ sound. 

 

Dick grinned at Bruce. “Okay, you were right.” 

 

“Big of you to say so.” 

 

“Dick.” 

 

“What?” 

 

”Thank you.” 

 

Dick’s grin widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I want to ask for reviews, but I also don't want requests in them? So if you're going to give me a request, please pop over to tumblr. If you're gonna give me a review, go ahead and add it below. Criticism I can take, flames I will at least read (probably delete if they are related to the clearly marked pairings, though), wows and praise make me die happy, but requests make me... crazy. 
> 
> For the people who went to tumblr specifically to tell me I was awesome a second time after reviewing here: I don't know how to express my love. Thank you so much it was really uplifting and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	7. Tim/Damian/Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took forever, but here's the next chapter. I might be able to put chapter 8 out sometimes this month, but no promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was highly inspired by ramblings of Chiaki on Tumblr.

The first thing Tim always did when he got back was check the cameras he had placed in Bruce’s room, and this time he was upset. However, it did confirm that Bruce was unaware that he’d put cameras there, so… props to him. 

Damian. 

Tim narrowed his eyes at the screen, then abruptly shut it down. The little brat. Why did he always have to swoop in on things that were Tim’s first? He couldn’t be satisfied with making his own way, he had to be Robin. And Dick had let him. And now I know why, Tim thought bitterly. Then he had to be in Bruce’s life, as his son, a position Tim had happily taken. Then, finally, this. Tim was Bruce’s lover. He knew he was being petty, but it still wasn’t fair. Tim sighed and leaned back in his chair, feeling a headache coming on. His mind wandered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Father’s day was coming, and Tim was planning on surprising Bruce with something fiercely cute, Dick Grayson style. Now Damian was in the race, he was sure Bruce would be choosing him. He was younger, and Bruce preferred that. He was his real son, and judging on his reactions so far, and how he acted when Tim called him Daddy… well, it was inevitable. Dick had said so. Jason had said so. 

Tim looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs, trying to hang up his thoughts for now. But it was difficult to do so when he knew the subject of his annoyance was coming. He’d recognise that gait anywhere. Damian paused when he saw Tim, then headed down the rest of the steps. “What are you doing in here?” He asked aggressively. 

“Not your business.” Tim replied cooly. 

“Checking the cameras you left in Father’s room?” Damian ask casually, but when he drew up to Tim’s chair, his smirk couldn’t have been more telling. 

Tim scoffed. “So you know about them.” 

“Clearly Father did not. But I assumed you’d pulled a stunt like this to try and control him. Which is why I advised Richard to wait until you were out. I’ll assume that Pennyworth is in the know, but I couldn’t have you getting in my way.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Of course. You’d do anything to keep Father and I apart.” 

“Oh Really?” 

“-tt- Don’t try and pretend you aren’t jealous.” 

Tim stood up abruptly, pushing Damian’s down on the console and pinning his arms, but Damian kneed him in the stomach. Tim coughed, but held firm. He’d been expecting it. He took care not to get too close to Damian’s head as he secured his legs with his own. Headbutts were not fun. Neither was spit in the eye, but, again, he’d been expecting it. Tim ignored the gross dribbling mess in his left eye for now, keeping it shut. “You have any idea what the hell you’ve done?” 

“I’ve taken what is mine!” 

“Like you took Dick?” 

Damian smiled triumphantly. “These are my birthright.” He went for a kick again, but Tim held him, his pelvis grinding into Damian’s leg. All of the sudden Damian blushed, but Tim didn’t note it right away. 

“People are not your birthright! Bruce can’t stop himself you seductive little-!” 

“I-” Damian began, suddenly less confident, but he recovered. “I know what I want and I take it!” 

Tim wiped his eye on his shoulder sleeve as Damian spoke, and now he leaned in, barely a centimetre from Damian’s lips, to look him directly in the eye. He was, however, posed for a counterattack. “Stay way from Bruce. You can have Dick’s company, but always remember this. Bruce is sick. You’re not grooming him- he’s grooming you.” 

Damian looked away. Tim let him go, realising that Damian was breathing quiet heavily. The second he was free, Damian dashed up the stairs. 

“Okay, Tim. You could’ve handled that better. Go apologise, idiot.” He muttered to himself. He sighed. All the way up the stairs he practiced the mantra that Damian was a victim, just like all of them. He’d have a talk with Bruce. Good thing he’d installed those cameras, too. 

As he alighted the stairs he heard Damian’s door slam and and bounce off the wall. Excellent, now he had the excuse that the door wasn’t even closed. Tim strolled up the stairs and hung out on the landing for a bit. No, no. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to continuing and possibly escalating a fight. He knew he was right, but of course Damian thought he knew he was right, too, and it all amounted to… panting? 

Tim stepped closer to the door and heard a high whine. Wow. He’d made Damian cry? He didn’t even know that was possible with all the- the- Tim stopped dead when he heard his name, followed by a sound that wasn’t… crying. He stood still a minute longer, and heard it again. 

“Drake…. oh, god, fucking… Drake- fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!” It was…. strange. Damian was having a tantrum and at the same time he was… he was… getting off. 

Masterbating. Tim corrected in his head, because ‘getting off’ sounded too… sexy. Just to check, because he was sure, SURE, he was wrong, Tim peeked in the door crack. NOPE. He was right! He was right! 

Tim retreated all the way to the stairwell balcony before he shivered and collapsed. He had definitely seen Damian stroking himself. Kid was huge for his age. WOAH! Bad thoughts, Timothy! Tim scolded himself. But why the hell-? Did I pin him that hard? Tim thought, almost spontaneously, of the way Bruce could be when he was in need, really in need. Like the day Tim had come and Bruce had pushed him against the study wall, crazy with lust. 

Not even completely sure why he was doing it, Tim stepped forward and checked in the crack again. Damian was laying prone now, and it couldn’t have been more clear that he had cum. He was panting breathlessly and looked utterly relaxed with his session. He had zipped up, but there was no way Tim could convince himself he hadn’t seen and heard what he’d thought. Tim stepped back again- and hit the squeaky floorboard. Ah. 

He jumped the balcony in one swift movement, but Damian was faster. “Shit! Shit!” Tim swore, “Damian let me go!” 

Damian glared at him from over the other side, holding onto Tim’s wrist. “Did you see?!” He demanded. 

“Do you mind?! You fucking just -just touched yourself with that hand!”   
Damian dropped him in shock, but it was better for Tim’s wrist, which hadn’t, thankfully, been broken. He rolled as he hit the ground. There was the sound of Bruce’s door opening, and the low grumble of his voice, though Tim didn’t hear what he said. 

“Nothing, Father.” Damian’s voice answered. Bruce said something back, but Damian was all Tim could hear. “I heard it too. But I don’t see him now.” Something else from Bruce, then, “We weren’t fighting.” A pause. “Check all you want!” Then Damian storming down the stairs. Bruce didn’t follow, and a second later there was the sound of his door closing softly. Tim waited at the bottom of the stairs, sure Damian was coming to meet him, and he wasn’t wrong. 

Damian blushed immediately when he appeared. He stared at the floor, then said without looking up- “Don’t… tell anyone.” 

“Why would I do that? I can’t even believe… ah, Damian, what am I doing? Shit. No one in this house should be touching you!” 

“Shhhh!” Damian said, then, more meekly, “Please. You’ll alert Father again, you idiot!” He whispered. 

“Damian, come on…” 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you? We can share!” 

“No, Damian, please, this isn’t about that. You’re being used-“ Tim begun, but Damian shook his head hard. 

“I wear the cape, Drake! Same as you!” He said in a hushed voice.

“Damian, let’s go upstairs. I don’t want Alfred overhearing this conversation.” 

“What? Why?” 

“He doesn’t know about Bruce.” 

Damian stared. “I believe you to be incorrect, but… whatever you wish.” He gestured to the staircase. They crept up silently and Damian closed the door once Tim was inside. He went straight to the bathroom and washed his hands, leaving them both blushing. Tim pushed past him to wash his as well, including his wrist. 

“I don’t care what you do with anyone, except that Bruce is your father.” 

“He’s yours, too.” 

“Well, I’m not related to him by blood…” 

“-tt- Mother raised me to play this part. I am meant to be a pleasing person, for both of them.” 

Tim gawked. When he managed to shut his mouth, he said “Wait… Damian…. you…Tahlia…?” 

“Yes, Drake. Just as Todd apparently has.” Damian rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t believe it when she told me that.” 

“Look, Damian, I’m not sure… I mean, I think… “ Tim paused. “Wow- has Tahlia fucked you up.” 

“-tt-”

“Damian think for once about what you want!” 

“I have, naturally.” Damian said with a superior attitude. “That is why I never tempted Father before. I’ve been keeping myself to Richard, actually, as you saw. I’m very experienced with him.” 

“And fuck him for taking advantage of you! I thought he was better than this!” 

“I seduced him, naturally.” 

“But why?” And how? But then Tim thought of Damian moaning his name and blushed, trying to suppress his erection. 

“Because I wanted him, of course. I could do this to anyone I wanted.” 

Tim laughed openly. “Not me. And don't try and pretend now that you just don’t want to.” 

Damian flushed violently. “I knew it! You’re to hang it over my head!” 

“No, no! I promise I won’t!” Damian wasn’t sated by his denial, though. He crossed his arms as he glared. 

“You swear to say nothing?” 

“Yes, I swear.” 

“Will you take a blood oath?” 

“A blo-“ Tim rolled his eyes. “Sure. Whatever you want.” 

Faster than Tim was used to, Damian grabbed a knife from his wall and cut himself. Turning the knife on Tim, he said, “Do you, Timothy Wayne-Drake, swear on blood to silence, that you would not speak of what you have seen here today with any living being?” 

“I guess I say ‘I swear it?’” Damian glared at him, and Tim said, feeling silly, “I swear it.” 

“You are now sworn.” Damian cut Tim’s hand, to which Tim refused to give any reaction, and then took it in his own, meeting their cuts.

“Right. Well. Nice. Cause I wasn’t going to do anything, anyway.” Tim said. Shaking his head, he went to leave the room. He paused at the door to look at Damian. “Dami… if ever you need… someone to talk to… I’m here, okay. Try to remember I’m on your side.” And he was gone. 

Damian stood contemplating his predicament for a minute and trying to decide if he trusted Drake not to tell just because he took a serious covenant. Based on his lack-lustre reaction… There was nothing for it. He knew what he had to do. 

 

That night, Batman, Robin, and Red Robin all arrived together back from patrol, and, after a hasty dinner, Bruce insisted he got out again, alone. Surprisingly, Damian didn’t argue, and Tim did. Bruce used this as an example of maturity against Tim, and that made him angry, Tim stayed behind as well. He used the extra time to catch up a bit on some work, then ended up coding for a few hours before Alfred came in and shooed him away from the computer, insisting that Bruce wanted him to rest. No sooner had he showered and laid down was he missing Bruce’s touch, though. He wanted something to help him sleep. His mind was always racing. 

There was a small knock at his door. “I’m going to bed, Alfred.” Tim mumbled into his pillow, “Promise.” 

The door opened and Tim looked up blearily. He was surprised to see- “Damian.” He sat up all the way. Framed in the light and wearing only shorts and a T-shirt, which Tim had never seen him in, he looked ridiculously innocent. 

“D-Drake, do you mind if I… come in?” 

Tim instantly remembered his previous promise to listen to Damian’s worries. Perhaps now, in the dark and quiet, and out of uniform, and when Tim was not battle-ready, Damian was willing to open up. “Yeah, come on in.” Damian closed the door behind him. He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a second, seemingly ready to bolt, so Tim got up and guided him gently to sit in a chair. Damian stood up immediately and looked even more unsure… hesitating and hovering between the door and the bed, until at last he sat on the bed, feet up. He hugged his legs and looked so lost, Tim immediately went to sit by his side. He was shocked when Damian dropped his head on his shoulder. He distinctly heard a sniff, but opted to ignore it. It was what Dick would have done. “What’s bothering you?” He whispered. Damian moved to burry his head in Tim’s shirt, grasping with both hands. Tim hugged him back. “You can tell me anything. You want him to stop, don’t you?” Damian shook his head, shifting Tim’s shirt a little with each shake. “Hey, it’s okay if you do.” 

“I just… I just want…” Damian’s voice cracked and he stopped. 

“What do you want?” Tim asked gently, trying to channel his inner Grayson. Then he remembered that Dick had taken advantage of Damian and had a mental tug-of-war over if he was to be blamed for that. Had he only done what he’d been taught? 

So it was with a start that Tim realized Damian had just moved up and kissed him. It was passionate, not at all what Tim would expect from him, and Tim moved away immediately. “Damian what the fuck!” 

“Don’t be mad!” Damian said, standing up and grasping his shirt. He looked so small standing there with his legs together. “I just… I want to be with someone more my age-”

“Damian, I’m your brother!” 

“No! You’re not! Why can’t I just… why can’t I say… I don’t know how to tell you!” Damian collapsed on the bed, face down. “I’m such a mess.” 

“Yeah, because Tahlia and Bruce groomed you into some… doll… for them.” To Tim’s surprise, Damian started to shake. 

“No, that’s not it!” He wailed. 

“Woah, woah, Damian… don’t…” Tim sat down and let Damian crawl back in his lap. “This isn’t the answer.” He whispered. 

Damian sighed. “Ugh.” He pulled away suddenly. “This isn’t working. What will it take? What do you like?” 

“What?” As soon as the word was out of his mouth, though, it dawned on Tim. “That was all an act?” Tim pushed him away and Damian stood, looking like his regular self again. 

“-tt- Naturally. You think I’d be so weak? I thought if I grovelled it would feed you power complex and you’d bend-”

“You little demon!” Tim spat, standing as well, so they would be on equal ground if Damian decided to start something.

“But you got boring instead.” 

“I’m trying to do the right thing!” 

“Again, you’re boring.” 

“And you’re sick! You’re just as sick as Bruce is!” 

Damian rushed him suddenly, but Tim threw him over his shoulder and pinned him to the ground. His shock was obvious when Damian gripped him around the waist and lifted his pelvis, rubbing himself on Tim. “Mmmm and now you’re interesting again.” He purred, his face utter bliss. 

Tim struggled and managed to dislodge himself to stand, but Damian waited on the floor, giving him a predatory look. “What is your damage!?” 

“Don’t worry, Timothy. I just like to see a man on his knees for me.” 

“Well, you’re not getting it here!” 

Damian lifted his feet so he could bring them down and flip up, only to somersault backwards onto Tim’s bed in one fluid motion. “Really?” He said in a quiet voice. 

Looking at Tim in the eyes, he slowly, seductively, pulled his little shorts down. “D-Damian what the fuck are you doing?” Tim asked, but he didn’t get a verbal answer. Damian fell back on the bed, then took himself in hand, still looking at TIm. 

“You promised you’d never tell.” He said, licking the palm he had used to make the blood oath with Tim. To Tim’s horror, he brought it down to his cock and started to stroke himself, growing ever larger. Tim stared as Damian moaned for him, running his hands swiftly over himself, pulling back his foreskin to reveal himself. “Drake…” he whispered, eyes flickering shut, hands exploring his own length. One dipped down between his legs and he opened wide to wiggle one finger in. “I’m already ready for you. Take whatever you want.” Tim tripped as he backed up. 

Damian didn’t seem to register it. He was too busy pushing into his hand, near-constant moans to Tim spilling from his perfectly kissable lips. Tim starred as Damian climaxed, his pelvis bucking up. Then he whipped his cum on Tim’s sheets and fixed him with a steady gaze. Tim stood frozen in shock as Damian moved toward him, backing him against the wall. “I’ll let you go if you’re not hard.” He whispered, but Tim knew in an instant that he wouldn’t be let go. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be. For all his pretending earlier, Damian looked anything but young or innocent now, and Tim was hard already. It was like watching a younger Bruce. All the same sounds, motions… 

Damian pulled his boxers down and gave Tim an experimental lick. His own shorts were discarded on the bed and Tim could see that Damian was getting off on having Tim at such a disadvantage over this. “You can claim all you want that you’re above it, but you love seeing me on my knees, too, Timothy.” 

Tim closed his eyes, turning his face to the ceiling, as Damian engulfed him in his mouth. He thrust forward inadvertently, his hand balling into a fist in his mouth, but Damian took the length of it without issue. 

A knock. Tim froze. Damian kept going. “Are you going to answer that, Drake?” 

“Shit, shit.” No one was home but Alfred, right? Tim swallowed. “Alfred?” 

“No, it’s the police here to arrest you for being Red Robin.” 

Okay, no it wasn’t. Clearly it was Dick, but with a fake Gotham accent. Damian actually did laugh a little- Tim felt the vibration of it- but Tim was just lost. What should he do? 

“Oh, is Damian in there? I’m glad someone appreciates my….jokes.” This last word was spoken as Dick wrenched open the door. He had a split second to see Damian and Tim there, then he slipped in and closed the door. 

“What the hell are you doing, Tim?! At least lock the thing!” 

“I- I don’t… I didn’t… I’m not… ah!” Tim stuttered. 

“Don’t worry, Richard, Timothy is as good as his word.” Damian said. “And since he isn’t doing anything, maybe you can come suck me off? He’s really boring.” Damian rolled his eyes, then got back to work licking Tim’s length and kiss-sucking the sides of it and the tip. 

“I think he’s… very interesting” Dick said in a voice he usually reserved for fights with girlfriends.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking Damian!” Tim moaned. 

“Woah! A little louder, please? I don’t think they can hear you downtown?” 

“Richard…” Damian said in a sing-song voice. 

“Not a good time, Little D,” Dick sang back. 

“Never is a good time! He’s like twelve!” Tim said. Dick crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Tim, then looked down. 

“Thirteen.” Damian corrected, giving Tim a squeeze that was slightly harder than the others he had been doing. “You’re only three years my senior.” 

“That’s true.” 

“Shut up, Dick!” Tim hissed, but it turned into a much longer, more sexual, sound that he’d intended, when Damian buried Tim in his throat to the very hilt. 

“What? You were just as young, right?” 

“I was not!” 

“Well, I was…” Dick provided. “Not that it matters. He wears the cape.” 

“This conversation is dry and uninteresting. I’m loosing my erection.” Damian said. “Now fuck me, Grayson. Or do something.” 

Dick moved gingerly to the bed and sat on it. “Okay, Dami, so demanding. Bring him over here.” 

“Don’t you dare do that in my bed, Dick.” 

“I already came there, do whatever you want.” Damian said, then he stood and went straight to Dick, where he promptly sat on his cock and began riding him, pushing his down with his little hands. 

Tim’s knees buckled at the sight and he nearly lost it, but recovered enough to make it to the bed. He wanted more of those lips, but he didn’t know how to ask and still be able to forgive himself in the morning. So far he hadn’t made any moves. 

“Common, Tim, he’s amazing. He can defiantly take us both, believe me, we’ve done it with dildos.” Dick said, trying to reassure him. It was kinda killing it that Tim was so hesitant. He probably just wasn’t used to not being the youngest in the room.

Tim hesitated, his hard-on waining a little with his sudden lack of confidence. Then Damian started begging. “Ooohhh… Timothy… Timothy…fuck me, ah, ah, fuck me Timothy- ooohh so good-” Tim licked his lips once and positioned himself so he was touching Dick ass to ass. In a second, Damian was bending them together so he could push them in, and the feeling of doubling up with Dick was so intense that Tim almost came right away. Dick actually did spurt, and Damian smacked him. “You fucking cunt whore!” he screamed. Tim jumped, but all Dick did was moan. “Twenty seconds of ass and you’re already cumming! You’re such a slut!” 

“Oh, Dami- Little D, please, please!” 

“You love it that much, you whore?” 

“God damn, Damian, that is so…” 

“Shut the fuck up, Drake, I’m punishing this cockslut!” 

Tim shut up, surprisingly. All too soon Damian was popping them out. “Suck me off. You don’t get anything else.” He said to Dick, and Dick immediately obeyed, going so sloppy that the sound alone was intoxicating for Tim. In the meantime, Damian buried Tim back in himself and bounced up and down, his back still to Tim, who took the opportunity to close his legs. Splits weren’t fun in the long run. Tim began to thrust, blinded with lust and hearing only the slapping of skin on skin and Dick licking Damian’s wet rod. “More tongue, harlot.” He heard Damian say, and held back a laugh. It definitely wouldn’t have gotten Tim off, but Dick was really moaning now. 

Tim put his hands on Damian’s hips and was surprised to feel taunt muscle. Of course Damian was strong, but Tim hadn’t realized he’d feel like a man, and his opinion was quickly changing. He felt up Damian’s ass, hips, waist, down his arms, over his thighs, sitting up to reach them, and with the change in position he was suddenly cumming. He fell back on the bed with the intensity of it, gasping and moaning just like Dick was. Dick sucked hard on Damian as cum filled him, but he wasn’t satisfied with these gifts. 

“You- fucking- fast- whores-”

Tim bucked up, trying to dislodge Dami for calling him a whore, and Damian redoubled his efforts. “Can’t even make me - fucking- cum- you slut bags! You aren’t- fit- to fuck- me!” Tim squirmed as he bucked now, pushing Damian off, but Damian was well on and wasn’t letting go until he got his. “I - could fuck- you all day- and never cum once-”

Dick moaned in the back of his throat as Tim thrust up, and at last Damian was cumming, hard. He gripped Dick’s hair and pushed in, choking him past gagging and near into actually vomiting. When he let up, Dick coughed to the side and held back until he was sure he wasn’t actually going to throw up. Tim managed to throw Damian off just as he was spilling onto Tim’s sheets. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Damian panted as he spurt, and collapsed only slightly with the final release. 

“Fuck you, Damian!” Tim said. 

“You just fucking did.” Damian replied, “So no more moral high ground for Tim Drake.” 

“Yeah? You’re the one who was beating off to me! Twice! Who the fuck are you to call me a whore!?” 

“Got you bucking, didn’t it?” 

Tim collapsed on the bed. “You’re a whore.” He mumbled. “You’re such a whore you fucked your own dad.” 

“-tt-” was the only answer he received. Dick shook his head. 

“Damn, Dami. Are you trying to kill me?” 

“It’s sad that I need you to choke in order to get off.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Tim said, “Because that’s your need. Not his issue.” 

“You two just fucked and you’re still fighting?” Dick asked, appalled. 

“He fucking tricked me.” 

“Even, then, for you broke your blood oath.” 

“Hmph.” Tim pouted for a second, then said, “Yeah. We’re even, then.” 

There was a long pause where they all enjoyed their post coitous, then Dick said hopefully, “Same time tomorrow?”


	8. Look at chapter 7!

Okay I refuse to believe that everyone who was following this fic disapeared because I took 4 months off. WIPs have gone on much, much longer than that and not lost all their peeps. SO I think what happened is those who were following never got a notification because I EDITED ch. 7 instead of making a new chapter, because "chapter 7" was just an announcement that I was taking a break from this. If this is the case, now there's a REAL Ch.7. Go read it!

**Author's Note:**

> It took me hours to write and edit this, and it will take you seconds to review. 
> 
> Don't know what to say? Copy paste:  
> This is (your feeling), especially when (your favorite part). Please (continue, write more, add me on tumblr, read my fics too because I think you will like them).


End file.
